Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizard: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: Peace had been restored to earth but, all good things must come to an end, the Butcher has returned and with it a new team of Power Rangers is formed!
1. The Butcher Returns!

Years have passed since the defeat of Groarke, Zedd and Zeark as we join the former Vetran Red Mighty Morphin Groovy Ranger, Francine Hampton-Elis on the phone with someone. "I just don't know what I'm going to do Sabrina Baby, Luke has been almost shutting me out since we started dating, Luke isn't judgemental by any way but.." The Voice of Francine trailed off. "Don't worry baby, he'll come around." Came the voice of Sabrina on the other line of the phone. "Well, we are moving again and the good news is I found a place right near you and that will keep Luke away from my past, Angel Grove, California." Francine explained.

"Are you serious Baby?! That's wonderful! I look forward to seeing you and Luke soon." Sabrina said as Francine smiled on her end of the phone. "I love you." Francine stated. "I love you too, see you soon and who knows I might have some fun ready for you." Sabrina teased. "OH STOP IT! Anyways, see ya." Francine commented before hanging up the phone and sighed happily finally Luke would be out of the Morphin Grids line of sight and he could have at least somewhat of a normal life.

In the year 3001 however, a way to save not only free will but the Elis Family may have opened up as Captain Logan was trying to break up a fight between the future Orange Time Force Ranger Layton Walker and the Red Time Force Ranger Alex Drake before the temporal alarm went off. "COMMANDER LOGAN YOUR NEEDED AT THE TIME MONITORING CENTER! WE HAVE A CODE CRIMSON!" A voice bellowed over the intercom. "On my way!" Captain Logan responded before turning his attention back to Layton and Alex, "now I don't want to break up another squabble from you two. Understand?" Logan stated.

"If he would just follow the-" Alex started. "DON'T START Bookworm." Walker snapped before taking a deep breath and saluted. "Yes SIR!" Walker stated in a salute. Once Logan arrived to the time monitoring room one of the cadets got up and Saluted. "SIR! Thank god you're here, Like I said we've got a code crimson situation." He said quickly sitting back down. "For starters, it looks like Elis Gaming Inc is starting to disappear, but that's not the half of it take a look at this." He explained typing a few keys in before pulling up the new timeline. "According to this instead of the timeline we know, Luke Elis apparently ran away from home at thirteen before getting killed in a gang war at eighteen, Shane Elis after not being able to win Francine back hung himself, Johnathan Elis never became the star pitcher for the Cleveland Indians as in the Original Timeline and Francine Hampton was admitted to an Insane asylum by her wife." The Cadet explain as Logan's eyes seem to eyebrow rise at the last part of it.

"Wife? Hold on bring that up Cadet." Logan stated as the Cadet nodded bringing up the file as Logan looked over the picture a bit more before he noticed something and snarled before speaking. "SOOOO ZEARK! That's what you're trying to do huh, well two can play this game, Zeran might not like this but, this is for the sake of time and free will! Lock onto Zeran's Smith Coordinates!" Logan ordered. "Locking on." One Cadet said pressing a few buttons before they locked onto Zeran passing one planet. "Alright now redirect him to Angel Grove California 1993!" Logan ordered as The Cadets flinched. "But sir, you know hes on vacation and you KNOW how he feels about having his Vacation interrupted!" One argued. "Don't you worry Cadet, let me handle the wrath of an angry old Zeran." Logan commented as the Cadets nodded. "No offense sir but, your funeral." He said pushing in a few buttons before. "Coordinates re directed sir!" The other Cadet stated as Logan nodded. "Sorry Zeran, but this is for the sake of time and free will itself this MUST be corrected." Logan said before the alarm went off again. "WHAT NOW?!" Logan groaned.

"Uh sir we have may have done more good than harm take a look." A cadet said as Logan looked at the new timeline and smirked. "Well we are time force it is our job to restore anomalies however, this one I think we will overlook." Logan said looking up. "Your old wrong is about to be undone Butch courtesy of time force." Logan stated with a smirk dusting his hands off with a nod adjusting his suit. While he normally would fix this, what he saw was one anomaly he didn't think would affect time to bad after all.

in the space of 1993 Zerak had arrived on the moon ready and set to release the space witch known as Rita Repulsa however, when he arrived he hid behind a rock noticing two spacemen spotting what he was after. "Hey look over there!" One called as they spotted the dumpster he was looking for. "Lets go check it out." The other said racing over as Zerak smirked. "Why bother getting my hands dirty when someone else will do what I was about to do for me." Zerak smirked as the two astronauts had arrived at the dumpster.

When they put their hands on the the red orb it shined as they removed the lid before suddenly, four figures emerged from it a tall blue faced one, a fat chubby small blue faced one, a strange white furred scientist looking creature and a wingless gold monkey as the fat one laughed. "ALRIGHT WE'RE OUT!" He shouted as the Astronauts ran out of the way causing The Butcher to smirk before walking forward as the Chubby one shouted to the dumpster. "Rita! Wake up, wake up we're free!" The Chubby one stated as out of the dumpster, a strange humanoid sorceress emerged from the dumpster with a loud "AHHH!" as the chubby one spoke. "Uh-oh Morning breath let me get you a mint!" He stated scrounging though his bag as the small furred one with glasses spoke. "Oh it's good to be free after ten thousand years." He stated. "Yes it is good to see you all again." Zeark's voice stated as they all turned around. "Zerak?!" they exclaimed as the golden monkey readied his sword. "At easy, I assure you I am not that same playboy from years past." He explained causing Rita to look up. "Let him though everyone." Rita commented.

Zerak slowly walked forward and extended his hand out before helping Rita out of the dumpster avoiding the puddle near her prison. "I must say Zerak considering what happened to Kira I am surprised you would help me." Rita said. "Trust me Rita, you are not to blame, the true evil of this universe is what is to blame, Free Will now, what is the first order of business?" Zerak questioned. "I am glad you asked, its time I destroy the nearest planet HAHAHAHA!" Rita laughed as they turned around and saw Earth as Zerak smirked. "My mothers home PERFECT!" Zerak grinned.

Down on Earth a truck seemed to pull up as a young man stepped out. he was a young man with blonde hair, a jacket over his back, orange shirt, blue pants and white sneakers and he flung his orange and black backpack over his back before looking at the Truck. "I'll see you later mom and don't bother waiting up I won't be coming home while SHE is at the house!" The figure snapped. "But Luke!" The voice of Francine Hampton-Elis shouted before the Truck door was Slammed as Francine slammed her head back against her Truck's seat. "What the hell do I gotta do to get it though that Boy's head that his father wasn't who either one of us thought.." Francine groaned stepping out of the truck.

However, when she stepped out a strange portal opened up as Francine ran forward and quickly got into fighting stance. "no, no no no. This is EXACTLY why I moved him, alright Butcher come on..." Francine moved before out of the portoal emerged a strange individual riding a born to be wild motorcycle and familiar outfit as he stepped off it. "WELP HERE I AM PORTLAND OREGON AND ALL THE MINDLESS FUN A GUY CAN HAVE!" He stated before looking around for a moment. "Hey...wait just a moment, this doesn't look like the Portland rose festival to me!" The man snapped.

the figure suddenly pulled out some strange golden globe before pressing a few buttons and opened up the galaxy map or at least what looked like one and looked over it before. "OH DRAT! I knew I should've taken that left turn at Saturn." He grumbled before closing the map and sighed. "Well while I'm here I might as well find out where...here is." He stated chuckling as Francine dropped her defensive stance and walked forward in confusion. "Zeran?" She questioned as the figure, now identified as the returning Zeran smith looked up and blinked. "I'm sorry young lady you seem to have me at a disadvantage you know me but, do I know you?" He questioned.

"Oh my god Zeran stop acting like an Old Man." Francine giggled as Zeran's eye twitched. "WATCH WHO YOUR CALLING A WRINKLY OLD...git?" He stated pausing his ranted. "Wait a moment only one person that knows me would say that word around me.." Zeran stated before pulling out a measuring tape and went over Francine like Adrian Monk before speaking. "Francine?! Francine Girl is that you?!" Zeran questioned. "In the flesh last I checked on my Birth certificate." She giggled a little bit she was glad it was Zeran and not The Butcher that was the last thing this planet needed.

"its nice to see you again um by they way where is here?" Zeran questioned. "Angel Grove California, 1993." Francine explained. "1993?! Wow, I really have been gone a long time. none the less Francine, how are you? Where is Shane-boy?" Zeran questioned but, than noticed something in Francine's eyes as she spoke. "I'm fine Zeran but, you wanna know about Shane I'd rather not talk about it, Luke can tell you more about it than I will." She explained as Zeran nodded. "I see..." He said pointing towards Francine. "Stay right here, I will be right back." He explained before heading towards the Juice bar.

"Angel Grove Radio!" The radio stated before the announce man spoke. "Its a stupendous Saturday at Angel Grove and a big shout out goes out to at the youth center gym and juice bar keep those fruit shakes flowing Ernie and now here's Jesus Jones with right here right now!" The Radio stated as Zeran walking in looking around in glee. in the middle of the juice bar you two young males sparing one Black male with a black T-shirt and purple workout pants on. Another one was a red male with a red t-shirt, red bandanna and blue pants. On the Balance beam was a young lady with a hawian like tank top and sweats on practicing some balancing acts.

The two males were going back and forth in their spar as they were matching kick for kick, the red one even going as far as delivering a roundhouse kick as the black one rolled underneath him and got back in position. Trying to go for a sidekick the red one blocked before punching him in the side as both lacked. Off to the side of them a young asian woman with a striped shirt and a yellow jacket and yellow sweats was practicing her own form of martial arts as the pink one did a backflip remaining on balance. Meanwhile, Luke was currently doing some spar practice with a punching bag. The black one kicked the red one into the chest as his foot was grabbed before flipping him over as he landed with a grin.

"Nice Recovery Zack." The red one stated as Zeran seemed to walk up nearly bumping into Zack as he turned around. "Whoa Careful Old man you could've gotten hurt." Zack commented. Zeran's eye twitched as suddenly he grabbed Zack which took the red one by surprise seeing his friend get airplane span in the air. "**OLD GUY?! CAN AN OLD GUY DO THIS! WHO ELSE WANTS TO CALL ME A WRINKLY PRUNED FACE GIT! I STILL GOT YOUTH IN ME YOU YOUNG PUNK!**" Zeran shouted before slamming Zack onto the ground as the red one flinched.

"ooof that is gonna leave a mark." He commented. "No kidding Jason, okay note to self never call this guy O-L-D." He grumbled. "That would be wise of you uh what was your name." Zeran said extending his hand out as Zack grabbed it being pulled up. "Zack, Zack Taylor." He introduced himself as Zeran turned to Jason. "And you boy?" He asked. "Jason, Jason Lee Scott." Jason introduced himself. "Ah and from what I saw, Karate if I'm not mistaken?" Zeran asked as Jason nodded. "Yep, teach a class here after school during the week." Jason explained with a proud smile on his face. "Delighted to meet you all the names Smith, Zeran Smith." Zeran commented shaking their hands.

"Now from what I saw, your moves are good but, allow me to show you something, do you have a punching bag?" Zeran asked causing Jason to nod leading him to one. "Right, now watch." Zeran said as Zack chuckled in a oh this atta be good like Fashion before in blinding fast speed, Zeran repeatedly punched the bag as Zack's mouth dropped wide open in shock. "Now you try." Zeran said causing Jason to walk up and nodded before matching the technique blow for blow causing Zeran to clap. "BRAVO! BRAVO! Your a quick study my boy." Zeran grinned as Jason shrugged. "Its a gift." He added .

Meanwhile with the other two the pink one flipped off the beam as the yellow one walked over. "That was awesome Kimberly." She commented. "Thanks Trini." Kimberly commented before pointing over to Luke who was taking a small break. "You see the new kid walk in? He's kinda cute." Kimberly commented. "Yeah but, he's got an angry aura around him. Wonder what's up? also you call every boy cute!" Trini nudged as Kimberly laughed. "Guilty!" She grinned. "But no seriously, your right I wonder what's up." Kimberly added.

Suddenly, a young boy in a Karate attire and a blue headband wrapped around his head walked in. "Hey Fellas!" He called out as Zack turned around. "Billy, my main brain whats up?" Zack asked. "Well I think I'm mentally and Physically prepared for my first Karate Class." Billy commented before turning to Zeran. "OH! Greetings and Salutations sir, I don't think I've seen you around here before, my names Billy Cranston." He commented as suddenly, the boys turned to see two individuals walk in, one bulky around the stomach and the other skinny but looked like the trade mark bully type. "Oh no..." Jason grumbled.

"Who in the world are those two?" Zeran questioned. "Bulk and Skull otherwise known as Farkas Bulkmeier and Eugene Skullovitch." Zack commented. "Wait Skullovitch, isn't the name of that man Winnie married and Bulkmeier...oh no ROYCE!" Zeran groaned to himself as the two walked up to the ladies not noticing Luke saw them. "Hi girls, how about that double date we talked about?" Bulk asked. "Yeah HAHAHA what about it?" Skull asked. "Sorry guys." Trini answered.

Bulk look disgusted while Skull tried to take off before Bulk grabbed him shaking his head before looking at them and spoke. "Whats the matter, we're not good enough for you?" Bulk questioned. "leave us alone Bulk?" Trini asked. "Oh yeah, Make me!" Bulk stated. "Yeah, MAKE ME!" Skull repeated. "How about I make you two?" A voice said as Luke slowly walked over to them. "Luke by all that's holy, is that you boy? What's happened..." Zeran muttered.

"The Ladies said no punks." Luke commented. "OHHHH! The new Kid is a bit of a fighter?" Bulk questioned as Luke slowly walked forward. "What of it?" Luke questioned. "This is gonna turn ugly..." Zack commented. "Let me explain something to you orangy, I'm Bulk and this is Skull we're two of the biggest, baddest dudes in angel grove so, if you show me some respect I MIGHT Forget this whole thing ever happened." Bulk stated. "Yeah MIGHT forget HAHAHA!" Skull laughed. "Now why would I show respect to a bully who goes around throwing his weight when deep down hes just a scared little brat!" Luke snapped.

"WHAT?!" Bulk growled in anger before Luke Contiued. "Way I see it Bulk was it? You got one of two options." Luke stated as Bulk raised his eyebrow. "You can either back off now or..." Luke started before trailing off turning around and roundhouse kicked the punching bag near him as it was shattered turning to nothing but its filling. "That bag becomes your legs COMPRENDE?!" Luke Snapped as Bulk gulped. "You just lucky we got other things to do! Come on Skull!" Bulk stated taking off. "Right Bulky!" Skull shouted zooming off after his brother as Luke humphed heading back to his sparing. "Jesus, whats that guys problem?" Jason questioned. "Good question man." Zack commented. "Luke...what has happened to the little joyful boy I knew, I have GOT to get to the bottom of this!" Zeran hissed.

"Whats the new kids problem?" a voice questioned as the boys turned around. "Hey Kim, we're trying to figure that out ourselves by the way we met someone new today. Meet Zeran Smith." Jason introduce as Kim looked at him and smiled. "Nice to meet you-" She started before stopping mid sentence. "Zeran what in the world are you wearing?!" Kimberly asked. "What? this is my normal outfit, besides BOW TIES ARE COOL!" Zeran grinned. "Uh yeah maybe in the 1960s get with the times Zeran oh no, when we have the change im taking you to the mall." Kimberly stated. "Oh boy..." Both Zack and Jason chimed in with a laugh. "A fashionista huh?" Zeran asked as Trini had froze up. "Excuse me did you say your name was Zeran?" Trini asked. "yes what of it young one." Zeran asked. "Uh nothing excuse me guys I gotta go.." Trini said zooming out of the juice bar as everyone blinked in confusion.

"Thats not like Trini..." Kimberly muttered. "Was it something I said?" Zeran questioned. "Not sure Zeran not sure..." Zack added. "Most peculiar." Billy commented. "For sure Billy For Sure.." Jason said. "Well excuse me younglings I have something I need to take care of." Zeran commented walking over to Luke as he was repeatedly punching the bag before he felt a tap on his shoulders. "Are you two asking for a death wish or-" Luke started before turning around seeing it was Zeran. "Hello Boy..." Zeran muttered. "Oh Zeran...long time no see..." Luke stated. "Luke, your mother trusted me, you can as well my boy, what happened, give yourself some peace." Zeran said as Luke gave the bag one last punch and sighed. "Lets get a drink from the jucies hear and head out side and I'll explain." Luke stated.

Once the two headed over. "EXCUSE ME BAR KEEP!" Zeran called out as a strange man in a hawaian like short walked over. "Don't think I've see you two around here, the names Ernie and I run this join." He said with a grin. "Zeran, Zeran smith delighted to meet you!" Zeran commented. "Luke Elis..." Luke waved off. "Nice to meet you, first drinks on me what will ya have?" Ernie asked. Zeran slowly looked over the drinks before nodding. "The Strawberry lemonade if you will." Zeran grinned. "Mango with a lemon twist." Luke commented. "You got it, HEY BULK SKULL! GET YOUR REARS IN GEAR WE GOT CUSTOMERS!" Ernie shouted as the two jumped out of their skins and slipped backwards on their rears as Zeran face desked.

After a few moments Luke and Zeran were handed their drinks. "Lets go Luke." Zeran said as Luke nodded following after Zeran not realizing Jason, Zack, Billy and Kimberly followed them out as they followed them to the park as Luke was finishing his drink as he began punching the tree?. "What the?" Jason whispered. "Hey I know that style, muay thai it litterly turns you body into a weapon." Zack whispered as Zeran blinked. "muay thai boy?" Zeran asked as Luke nodded. "So, Mr. Smith what was the last thing you remember when you last visted my mom and dad?" Luke questioned.

"Well lets see last time I was on earth, Francine and Shane were pretty happy just had you after I had helped her with an old enemy of mine." Zeran explained. "Well lets see, for starters Zeran, mom and dad are divorced." Luke explained as Zeran basically spit took his drink. "DIVORCED?!" Zeran asked in shock. "Yeah but, its what happened to cause that really burns me to the CORE!" Luke snapped punching the tree leaving a small mark as Zeran whistled okay this southern temper was something else to say the least, but one thing was odd. Looking at Luke he was teetering between the morphin grid and..THE DARK MORPHIN GRID?!

"Why do I smell you on this brother, oh no! NO NO NO! I will NOT let this stand by hook or crook I will fix this you are NOT getting this one brother!" Zeran snarled to himself before coughing. "I see...so what exactly happened boy." Zeran asked as Luke tightened his fists. "Dad was caught with another woman in bed which is nothing like him and mom...MOM DIDN'T EVEN GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN!" Luke snapped as while Zeran was letting Luke vent he face palmed at that last comment. "FRANCINE! OH BY ALL THAT'S HOLY! Again with that temper of yours girl!" Zeran groaned. "To top it off my grandparents have become rather rilgous zeloats as of late." Luke explained. "Religious zealots? I mean I know they went to a billy gram recital once but, Zealots? That doesn't add up.." Zeran muttered.

"And here is the really crazy part Zeran, the name of the woman, is the same name of the woman mom is dating." Luke explained as Zeran's eyes narrowed. "There are too many things adding up for this to me a freak accident." Zeran commented before taking a deep breath and nodded. "I see thank you Luke, for giving me this information. I don't want you to worry about this boy, I'll handle this but, by hook or by crook mark my words, your mother and father will be getting back together." Zeran said as Luke let out a soft smile. "Thank you Zeran." Luke commented.

"Now excuse me while I go throw rocks at your mother." Zeran growled as Luke's eyes widened. "FIGURE OF SPEECH BOY!" Zeran laughed as Luke nodded, once Zeran headed off Luke got in fighting stance before he looked behind him. "You all can come out now." Luke said as suddenly, Jason and Co stumbled out. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to listen in." Jason commented as Luke turned around and smiled. "Nah its cool, sorry I don't think we got proper introductions." Luke said extended his hand. "Luke Elis." Luke explained as Jason was the first to grab his hand. "Jason, Jason Lee Scott." Jason stated. "Zack Taylor, sorry about what happen man." Zack commented shaking Luke's hand. "Kimberly Hart and if it makes you feel any better I know what your going though..my parents are divorced as well." Kimberly stated as her and Luke shook hands. "Greetings and Salutations I am most peterbed with the situation that you find yourself in." Billy stated as Luke blinked after shaking his hand. "Uh...what?" Luke questioned. "Thats Billy talk my man, normally Trini is here to translate I hope shes okay.." Zack commented looking around for their other friend.

Meanwhile, at the Kwan Residence, Trini zoomed in panting looking around her bookshelf. "Where is it where is it?" Trini questioned trying to find something as her father came down the steps. Her father, Hung-Jin Kwan blinked on in confusion. "Trini? What are you looking for my dear?" he asked as Trini span around. "Papa, I need the Kwan history book now its important." Trini stated. "I see.. I'm glad your taking an interest into our history my dear, you must explain later, Chao!" Her father called as her mother, Chao Kwan walked down the steps. "Dear? Whats going on?" She asked. "Our daughter needs to see the history book, says its important." Her father explained.

"Alright let me..." Her mother said as she helped the two of them pull the book down before placing it on the table a dust went all over causing them to cough. "We really need to get this place dusted off a little more." her father coughed as Trini dropped down to the books level before going over the table of contents. "Here we go, Battle Of The Wizards!" She stated flipping to the page however, when she got to the page she covered her mouth in shock. "No...this is bad..." Trini muttered as her parents looked over and saw the picture that Trini had spotted before her father had spoke at this.

"What thats- Zeran smith with the battle against the Butcher, Zerak." Her father stated. "Thats the same name of the man who showed up today!" Trini exclaimed. "Wait Zeran is back?! Wait if hes here than...by all that's good in the universe! The Butcher must be back!" Her father shouted as Trini slammed her fists down zooming out of the door. "TRINI!" Her mother called. "No, not again Butcher, you destroyed something in my family once and I'll be damned if I let you destroy free will and this planet as well, do you hear me?!" Trini stated to herself.

With Zeran Francine sighed sitting on the bench before heard a very familiar ANGRY tone. "FRANCINE MIRANDA HAMTPON-ELIS!" Zeran bellowed as Francine jumped turning around seeing the look of basically impending doom on Zeran's face as her face went pale. "Ehehe Hi Zeran." Francince chuckled. "DON'T YOU HI ZERAN ME MISSY! WHEN THE HELL WERE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT WENT DOWN WITH YOU AND SHANE! BY ALL THAT'S HOLY GIRL I DON'T KNOW WHOSE WORSE YOU OR YOUR FATHER!" Zeran snapped. "Look Zeran you weren't there okay?!" Francine snapped before pulling out the picture and handing it to Zeran. Zeran quickly took the picture and growled. 'clever brother VERY CLEVER indeed.' Zeran muttered taking a deep breath. "ALLLRIGHT Francine, I'll let you off this time but believe me we are not done by a long shot!" Zeran stated.

Meanwhile up space Rita laughed. "Yes, I like it this will be the perfect planet to reignite Zerak's war!" Rita laughed. "FINSTER START MAKING PUTTIE PATROLLERS!" Rita bellowed. "And I will prepare my shadow warriors!" Zerak laughed. "I'll bring them down to earth and make it yours Zerak and Empress!" The Golden Monkey, Goldar stated as Rita let out a laugh. Back down on Earth with Francine and Zeran. "Now, Francine if you dont m m mIND?!" Zeran commented as the earth began shaking like made causing Francine and Zeran to fall over as they looked around. "What the?! The newz didn't say anything about an earthquake!" Francine exclaimed.

"No there wasn't." Zeran said before his magical senses went off. "Oh no, no no no no. My brother couldn't of been THAT STUPID Right?" Zeran asked before placing his hands on the ground and saw the scene groaning. "HE REALLY WAS THAT STUPID!" Zeran groaned. "What did your brother do Zeran?" Francine questioned. "He let out Rita Repulsa! WHY! WHY!" Zeran whined before suddenly two groups of foot soliders appeared as they dropped down from the Sky as Francine got in fighting stance. "PUTTIES?! HERE?!" Francine asked. "Not only that, my brothers personal foot soldiers, Shadow Warriors!" Zeran groaned.

Meanwhile with the others Trini came racing over. "Hey guys...sorry about that and whos this?" Trini asked. "Luke, Luke Elis." Luke introdouced as the two smiled. Suddenly, the earth quake was felt by them as the group nearly fell over, Jason Catching Kimberly with Luke catching Trini. "Whoa what the hell is going on?" Zack questioned. "This dosen't seem like a normal California Earthquake." Luke commented. "Keen Observation Luke." Billy stated as meanwhile with Francine and Zeran. "Francine stand back no offense due to your age-" Zeran started before WHAM! Francine slammed her fist right into one of the putties sending them flying towards a nearby tree. "Ehehehe I stand corrected." Zeran stated with a sweatdrop.

"Which one of you also wants one I moved here to keep my son from this NOT INVITE IT IN!" Francine shouted grabbing one of the puttie's heads slamming its head into the ground. "To keep- oh by all that's holy Francine..." Zeran grumbled but saw that she had just slammed the puttie's head into the ground causing him to flinch. "OOF thats gonna leave a mark." Zeran grumbled before spinning his staff around and aimed it towards the Shadow Warriors and grinned. "OH GOODIE! I've needed some exercise!" Zeran stated with his trademark smirk ready to do battle with his brothers forces.

Francine and Zeran quickly dispatched the footsoliders as Francine panted. "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!" Francine snapped as Zeran dusted himself off as Francine panted. "Now Franince about what you just SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!" Zeran screamed as Zeran and Francine had been teleported out of the area before they landed in a familiar place to both of them. "The Command Center..." Francine muttered. "AIYIYIYI FRANCINE! ZERAN!" Alpha shouted racing into the room. "ALPHA FIVE!" Zeran shouted as Francine hugged the little guy. "Hows my favorite little robot?" Francine asked as Alpha grumbled. "Ohhh you're gonna make my circuits overheat Aiyiyi..." Alpha grumbled as Francine giggled.

"**GREETINGS FRANCINE, APPRENTICE IT'S BEEN TO LONG!**" A voice bellowed as electricity shot into a tube. "SENSEI!" Zeran exclaimed. "Zordon, please tell me Zeran's lying about the earthquake." Francine stated. "**I'M AFRAID NOT FRANCINE! THE EARTHQUAKE IS CAUSED BY RITA AND ZEARK ATTACKING THE PLANET, I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU CAREFUL IN THE TWENTY-FOUR YEARS SINCE WE SAW EACH OTHER FRANCINE YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE YOU DON'T CHOSE THE POWER, THE POWER CHOOSES YOU AND THE MORPHIN GRID HAS INDEED LOCKED ONTO YOUR SON, WITHOUT HIM FREE WILL IS DOOMED!**" Zordon explained.

Francine let out a sigh. "**TRUST ME FRANCINE, BEING A FATHER MYSELF I WOULD NOT INVOLVE YOUNG LUCAS IF THE FATE OF FREE WILL DIDN'T LAY ON THIS!**" Zordon stated. "I know Zordon, I know well no fighting it anymore. Go ahead Zordon." Francine stated. "**THANK YOU FRANCINE, ALPHA! TELEPORT TO US SIX OVERBEARING AND OVEREMOTIONAL HUMANS!**" Zordon bellowed as Zeran, Alpha and Francine looked at Zordon confused as Francine sighed. "Zordon, you really need to work on your lingo here, let me try. Alpha Telport to us Six Teenagers with Attitude." Francine stated. "NO NOT THAT! NOT TEENAGERS AGAIN!" Alpha whined. "**THATS CORRECT ALPHA!**" Zordon stated. "I was afraid of that..." Alpha muttered putting in a few commands. "YIPPIE I GET TO TEACH AGAIN!" Zeran said with glee.

Back at the park. the shaking was getting worse. "What the hell is causing all this shaking?!" Luke questioned. "Good question man!" Zack commented. "What the hell is happening?" Kimberly questioned. "This is too weird." Trini added in. "Afirmitive." Billy stated in agreement. "Hold on!" Jason shouted before suddenly, they were all teleported away in streams of Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, Pink and Orange. Soon, the six were teleported to a strange place as Luke groaned. "Kimberly with all due respect can you please get off?" Luke asked as Kimberly quickly jumped back. "Whoops sorry Luke." She chuckled helping the young man up as he looked around at their surroundings. "So where are we?" Luke questioned. "Good question, this isn't exactly the mall is it?" Kimberly asked. As the group of six walked forward, Billy was in heaven. "This place is magnificent." He stated causing Jason to look around. "I don't get it, how'd we end up here?" Jason asked as Trini laughed nervously. "I just wanna know where HERE is." She explained. "Well maybe the answer is in these controls." Billy suggested starting a few combinations.

"No no don't touch that whoa!" Came the voice of Alpha who raced forward before tripping and falling on its face as Billy walked over helping the little guy up. "A fully sention multi function atmoton, I've never seen anything like it." Billy commented as Luke threw his hands up. "Okay I am lost TRANSLATION SOMEONE!" Luke stated causing Trini to giggle. "He means walking, talking robot." Trini commented as Luke rubbed his temple. "And he couldn't just say that?" Luke questioned before he felt a tap on his shoulders as everyone turned around. "HI THERE!" Zeran exclaimed causing everyone to fall backwards in shock.

"Oh my my my that was a nasty fall you all took. Let me help you." Zeran commented helping each kid up before looking over the, "And now your all dusty that will not do for the future protectors of this planet and free will oh no nono non. Let me fix this Hoppity boppity bippity boof, prestidigitonium!" Zeran chanted before multiple brooms came into the room sweeping the dust away from the kids causing them to sweat drop trying to figure out what they had just walked into, suddenly however, a beam of electricity beamed into the tube behind them.

"**WELCOME HUMANS!**" Zordon bellowed as they all turned around looking at a giant, talking floating...head?. "So who are you?" Jason questioned. "With all due respect Jason I think the better question would be WHAT are you." Luke commented. "amen to that Luke." Kimberly added. "HEY! HEY! HEY! SHOW SOME RESPECT THATS MY SENSEI!" Zeran steamed as Zordon chuckled. "**ITS QUITE ALRIGHT APPRENTICE CONSIDERING MY CONDITION IT IS TO BE EXPECTED!**" Zordon stated. Zeran grumbled. "Still a technicality." Zeran grumbled. "**MY NAME IS ZORDON, AN INTERDIMENSIONAL BEING CAUGHT IN A TIME WARP!**" Zordon bellowed introducing himself. "and my name is Alpha Five!" Alpha introduced. "And Kids I know we've already met but, the names Smith Zeran Smith, DELIGHTED to meet you all again." Zeran grinned shaking all their hands. "Excuse me can someone like will someone come back to earth and pick me up because I am TOTALLY confused." Kimberly stated.

"**IT IS SIMPLE MY DEAR, AFTER TWENTY-FOUR YEARS THIS PLANET IS ONCE AGAIN UNDER ATTACK AND I HAVE BROUGHT YOU SIX HERE TO SAVE IT!**" Zordon bellowed. "Oh yeah right." Zack scoffed as Zeran snickered. "Shouldn't of done that Zachary boy." Zeran commented. "**AHH A NON-BELIEVER OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE YOUR DOUBTS WILL BE CLEARED IN THE IMAGES YOU SEE!**" Zordon bellowed as they all turned to the first image on the globe as some strange witch was laughing. "whos the wicked witch of the west?" Kimberly questioned as Zeran tried to stifle a laugh. "I've seen the Wizard of oz very accurate description Kimberly girl." Zeran chuckled. "**YES, THAT WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST AS YOU CALL HER IS RITA REPULSA AN INTERGALACTIC SORCERESS WHO IS BENT ON CONTROLLING THE UNIVERSE, WITH HER HENCHMEN AND PUTTIE PATROLLERS SHE PLANS TO CONQUER EARTH!**" Zordon explained.

Suddenly, another image appeared with another figure, while the others were confused, Luke and Trini's fists suddenly tightened. "Yo, whos the sith lord Reject?" Zack questioned. "That Sith lord Reject..." Zeran stated before muttering. "is my IDIOT brother." Zeran whined. "ZEARK!" Luke snarled in anger as Zeran blinked. "So its true...after all these years the butcher is back.." Trini muttered trying to keep her anger in check. "Wait, Luke I get with you your mother and her stories and all, but, Trini how do you know about my brother?" Zeran questioned as she turned around bowing. "I am sorry for taking off so quickly but, I had to confirm something when we met my name is Trini Kwan." Trini stated as Zeran's eyes widened in shock. "KWAN?!" Zeran exclaimed. 'There is no way, there is no way a Chiang and a Kwan being born in the same time era is a mere fluke.' Zeran muttered to himself.

"I don't get it what does this have to do with us?" Kimberly questioned as they all turned around. "**THE MORPHIN GRID HAS LOCKED ONTO EACH OF YOU! YOU WILL FORM AN ELITE TEAM TO BATTLE RITA, AND MY FALLEN APPRENTICE! EACH OF YOU AS SELECTED BY THE MORPHIN GRID HAS BEEN GIVEN ACCESS TO EXTRAORDINARY POWERS DRAWN FROM THE ANCIENT CREATURES YOU CALL DINOSAURS!**" Zordon bellowed. "Oh man I love this part!" Zeran grinned. Suddenly, six morphers appeared on each of the teenagers buckles. "**BEHOLD THE KEYS TO YOUR POWER!**" Zordon bellowed as each teenager picked them up before Zack spoke meanwhile, Trini and Luke were talking almost as if they had made their decision already.

"Whoa, what are these?" Zack questioned. "**THOSE ARE YOUR POWER MORPHERS, WHEN IN DANGER RAISE THEM TO THE SKY CALLING THE NAME OF YOUR DINOSAUR AND YOU WILL MORPH INTO A POWERFUL FORCE KNOWN TO ONE AND AS THE POWER RANGERS!**" Zordon stated. "Morph?" Kimberly asked. "Metamorphosis." Billy stated as Kimberly blinked. "It means to change." Trini added as Kimberly let out an ahhh. "**AS POWER RANGERS, YOU WILL HAVE ACESS TO A UNIVERSAL POWER AND COMMAND A FLEET OF FIGHTING MACHINES CALLED ZORDS!**" Zordon explained. "I'm still a little confused I think I've decided but can you go over one more time?" Trini asked as Zordon spoke.

"**JASON, BOLD AND POWERFUL YOU SHALL COMMAND THE TYRANNOSAURS DINOZORD, ZACHARY YOU ARE CLEVER AND BRAVE YOU SHALL COMMAND THE MASTODON DINOZORD, KIMBERLY GRACEFUL AND SMART THE PTERODACTYL DINOZORD SHALL BE UNDER YOUR COMMAND, BILLY, PATIENT AND WISE THE TRICERATOPS SHALL BE UNDER YOUR CONTROL, TRINI FEARLESS AND AGILE THE SABERTOOTH TIGER DINZORD SHALL BE UNDER YOUR COMMAND AND FINALLY LUCAS, STRONG WILLED AND FULL OF DETERMINATION THE ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD SHALL BE YOURS! THESE WERE NOT CHOSEN BY ME, NO THIS WAS MADE SO BY THE MORPHIN GRID, WE DON'T CHOSE THE POWERS, THE POWERS CHOOSE US!**" Zordon bellowed.

The Rangers turned around. "**JUST AS YOU WORK TOGETHER SO DO YOUR ZORDS, WHEN YOU NEED HELP YOU NEED ONLY CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE DINOZORDS AND THEY WILL FORM INTO THE MIGHTY MEGAZORD! LUCAS YOURS IS A TAD DIFFERENT AND WE WILL GET TO IT IN DUE TIME!**" Zordon bellowed. "I'm in." Luke stated. "me as well" Trini chimed in. "Guys are you nuts your taking the words of a giant floating head! They be but this is too weird for me, its been real but I gotta go!" Zack stated. "Yeah See Ya." Kimberly stated. "YOU'LL BE SORRRRRY!" Zeran chimed in childishly. "Well that didn't go very well Aiyiyi..." Alpha said sighing. "**WELL AT LEAST WE WERE ABLE TO GET TWO OF THE SIX EH APPRENTICE!**" Zordon chimed in. "Yes, but knowing my brother, he's going to do everything in his power to prevent them from joining." Zeran chimed in. "However, Trini, Luke, I must ask what made you join so quickly?" Zeran questioned.

"Well for me, Mr. Smith it's my ancestry." Trini chimed in. "Your...Ancestry?" Zeran questioned. "Yes, like I said my name is Trini Kwan, my ancestor was Sying Kwan." Trini explained as Zeran, who at this time had summoned some water spit take coughing badly. "Sorry Trini would you mind not doing that when I'm drinking some water did I hear you right, your ancestor's name was Sying Kwan?" Zeran asked. Trini nodded as Zeran's mouth dropped. "So that means they did get out of china?!" Zeran asked. "We did, just barley but we got out before things went south we were lucky Zeran." Trini explained. Zeran nodded. 'by all that's holy...what is the meaning of this Yahweh...what are you up to?" Zeran pondered.

Zeran suddenly hears a male and female voice whistling in his mind. "Now than and you Luke?" Zeran asked. Luke tightened his fists in anger. "Lets just say Zeran I have a score to settle with the butcher." Luke said. "A score?" Zeran questioned. "NO ONE goes against their word on my watch and lives to tell the tale!" Luke snapped. "I see...any other reason?" Zeran questioned. "Yes, lets just say I have this gut feeling your brother has SOMETHING to do with my grandparents change of attitude." Luke stated. "Yes, the religious zealots but, after seeing the billy gram service going all religious zealots anything out of the ordinary to note Luke?" Zeran questioned. "Yeah, they call the Power Rangers from my moms time as a groovy ranger spawn of the devil." Luke commented. "I BEG YOUR PARDON?!" Zeran stated.

"For your information Luke the hell crew hate my guts, why do you think the angels and god like me so much, oh yeah now it's a gimme my brother has SOMETHING to do with this but, we don't have the proof...YET!" Zeran said with a grin. "For now, what are we going to do about the others?" Luke questioned. "Hmmm yes, with the Morphin grid locked onto them the only way they would find another host is if they were..." Zeran said trailing off and gulped. "Killed." He muttered. "Zeran?" Luke asked. "I-Its nothing Boy." Zeran commented. "Your thinking about IT again aren't you Zeran?" Francine questioned as Trini's face furrowed. "Zeran told mom and mom told me Trini, It was a zord that looked some beautiful yet something out of a nightmare that zord is responsible for the deaths of 150 lives." Luke explained.

"BY GOD! Zeran." Trini commented as she took her hand. "I had no idea you had been through such pain." She said. "**APPRENTICE IF YOU EVER FEEL THAT THESE NIGHTMARES ARE BECOMING TOO OVERWHELMING YOU CAN ALWAYS TURN TO ME, I MAY HAVE NOT BEEN THERE BEFORE BUT, I AM NOW!**" Zordon stated. "Thank you Sensei…" Zeran commented. "AIYIYIYI! But what are we going to do about the other rangers?" Alpha asked.

"For now we watch Alpha, we are fighting for free will after all." Zeran commented. "A** BRILLIANT MOVE APPRENTICE ONE I APPROVE OF!" Zordon bellowed. "FOR NOW TRINI, LUCAS, RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL LIVES AND MAY YOUR POWER PROTECT YOU!**" Zordon bellowed as Luke and Trini teleported out in a stream of orange and yellow. "**APPRENTICE NOW THAT TRINI AND LUKE ARE GONE THERE IS SOMETHING I MUST TALK TO YOU ABOUT!" Zordon bellowed. "What is it Sensei?" "COME APPRENTICE YOU AND I BOTH KNOW IT IS ONLY A MATER OF TIME BEFORE ZERAK USES IT!**" Zordon stated. "What but, Francine destroyed...unless...Sensei oh no no no please dont tell me..." Zeran muttered. "**YOU UNDERESTIMATE YOUR BROTHERS FORCES APPRENTICE, THEY ARE TECHNICALLY SOUND AND HAVE RECONSTRUCTED THE DEVICE MAKING IT STRONGER THAN EVER. HOWEVER, TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THIS APPRENTICE, THIS TIME WILL BE THE LAST TIME ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!**" Zordon bellowed.

Up in space, Scorpina teleported in, dropping her disguise as Zerak walked up to her. "Ah Scorpina how went the.." Zeark started snickering. "Date." He grinned. "Perfect my lord, she is putty in my hands." Scorpina stated. "Good but, I can tell Scorpina, Its written all over your face what's going on?" Zerak questioned. "Its Luke, I can't seem to win him over Francine wouldn't be caught DEAD marrying someone unless Luke approved. Secondly, your brother got a hold of him." She said as Zeark blinked. "My brother got a hold of...Roarshar bring up the readings from the power coins from our last encounter." Zeark commented.

"Yes Master and Oh no..." Roarshar muttered when he brought up the coins readings. "Roarshar...I don't like that oh no..whats going on?" Zeark questioned. "See for yourself master." Roarshar commented as he turned and showed the orange power coin now in the possession of Luke Elis. "NO! NO! NO! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN THAT WRETCH Whatley got a hold of it now ELIS?! Another blasted wrench in my plan." Zeark growled. "hmmm, master not all may be lost it seems only two of them joined and...oh by all the dark forces in the universe..." Roarshar commented face palming. "What now?!" Zeark groaned. Zeark walked over and saw who had the yellow coin and growled. "KWAN! CAN ANYTHING ELSE GO- Nope, no I'm not finishing that sentence." Zeark commented. "So Sying had offspring that means that idiot Mao Zedong must of screwed up when i put that idea in his head for the culture revolution but, it seems the remaining four are reluctant hmmm interesting and If I can eliminate Elis from getting involved, this may just go as planned after all." Zerak commented with a smirk. "Your orders m'lord?" Scorpina questioned. "Go back down to earth, do everything you can to stop Luke from getting involved, one ranger should be no problem at all." Zeark commented. "What about you?" She questioned. "I think it's time Reverend Zachariah had a return visit to earth." Zeark laughed.

Down on earth Luke threw his backpack down before knocking he was about to head out. "Alright mom I'm heading out." Luke called out. "Luke wait." Sabrina called as Luke tightened the grip on the door. "What do YOU want?" Luke questioned. "Look Luke me and your mother are about to head out for a date maybe its best you stay home." She stated as Luke turned around. "What do I look like to you five?" Luke questioned and before Sabrina could speak Luke got in her face. "Let me make something VERY clear to you Sabrina I don't know WHO you are but I have a sinking feeling your working for Zerak but, I don't have the proof yet so a little piece of advice for you Sabrina STAY OUT OF MY WAY you are my mothers girlfreind NOTHING MORE, Nothing less as far as I am concerned you are nothing but a home wrecker and I don't listen to home wreckers COMPRENDE?!" Luke snapped. "Luke your scaring me.." Sabrina whimpered. "Your sounding mentally unstable." She commented. Luke let out a laugh. "Oh yeah sure and moms the queen of England." Luke commented. "You never know she might be." Sabrina added as Luke laughed. "I'll see mom after your and hers date." Luke stated slamming the door. "This is gonna be tougher than I thought..." Sabrina muttered to herself.

Meanwhile with Zeran, Luke and Trini Luke raced over. "So did you convince them?" Luke questioned. "Yeah they are going to meet us after school today for some snacks." Trini said before going into thought. "But something was odd, Zack said he needed to stop by his parents to meet some reverand before hand." Trini commented as Zeran blinked. "What was the Reverand's name?" He asked. "Someone named Reverand Zachariah." Trini added. "Reverend...Really brother? Really? THATS the game your going with? Well than brother looks like you need a reminder of who EXACTLY your dealing with." Zeran grinned.

"Excuse me Kids I will be RIGHT back." Zeran said as he zoomed off both Trini and Luke looked at each other. "Why do I get this feeling Zeark is in trouble?" Trini asked. "Trust me Trini." Luke said putting his hands in his pockets. "Lets just say the pain will be un BAREABLE!" Luke grined as Trini punched his arm. "OH MY GOD LUKE! That was bad!" She grinned. "I Know, runs in the family." Luke grinned. After school Zearn took a trip to the Taylor household as someone knocked on the door as Zack's mother opened it up. "Oh Reverand Zachariah greetings." his mother commented. "Blessings of the lord onto you my dear." The Reverand commented as Zeran zoomed into the house. "Really Brother? This is what your going with well that Brother time for prank 101, the old banana cream pie trick." Zeran grinned.

"Now before we begin." The Reverand stated sitting down. "Is there anything anyone would like to say?" He questioned before feeling a tap on his shoulder. "I would as a matter of fact." He said and right as the reverand turned around SPLAT! he was slammed with a pie as the reverand wiped it off before seeing the rashes start to break out. "BROTHER!" He shouted. "Zack take your family and run I got this!" Zeran bellowed. "Mr. Smith?" He questioned. "Trust me, GO!" Zeran stated as Zack nodded grabing his mother and father out of there. "I must thank you brother, You've just made convincing the rangers THAT MUCH EASIER!" Zeran grinned.

"BROTHER!" Zeark snapped trying to charge at him before Zearn telported behind him. "Where are you brother?!" Zeark growled. "Feild goal he shoots!" Zearn said kicking Zeran right between the legs. "HE SCORES!" Zeran laughed before Zeark keeled over droping his staff as Zearn dropped to the floor howling with laughter. "Roarshar...telport me back..." Zeark groaned as Zeark was telported out of there with Zeran laughing his head off. "Well, with that done..." Zeran said trying to recover from his laughter. "Time to finish putting the team together." Zearn grinned teleporting out of there with a grin unknown to what Roarshar had been up to.

Back on the moon palace Zeark was telported in. "BABOO! SQUATT! BRING ME AN ICE PACK AND MAKE IT SNAPPY!" Zeark snapped. "yes your evilness!" Came the voice of Baboo. "Right away your darkness!" Squatt commented racing over handing him an ice pack. "I know now may not be the best time but, the shipment has arrived Master." Roarshar stated. "The Ship- Well well well their prompt I'll give them that, Now brother I make my move in what will be the Rangers LAST move!" Zeark bellowed letting out a laugh.

Down on earth in the park. Luke, Zeran and Trini were waiting before Jason, Kimberly, Billy and Zack arrived with a table of snacks waiting for them. "WHO WANTS COOKIES!" Zeran laughed as the kids walked over. Once they were all their Luke began to speak. "So Guys, I'm going to cut right to the chase, what's got you against this?" Luke questioned all of them looked at each other before Zack spoke. "Not gonna lie and this is no disrespect to who you call your teacher Mr. Smith but...we were receiving this from a giant floating head!" Zack stated.

"I suppose that can be a bit awkward...but Zack, Boy all of you you need to listen carefully. My brother is the most evil dangerous opponent you will ever meet he never does anything without reason and those reasons are always to his own benefit." Zeran explained. "Zeran, if you don't mind, I'd like to show them what started this war." Luke commented. "You know about that?" Zeran questioned. "Uh hello mother who was dealing with a son who had trouble sleeping." Luke commented. "Eh touche..okay boy go ahead." Zeran said as Luke pressed a button on a cube on the table as the image began showing. "Whos that?" Jason commented. "That my new friends, is Kira The Kind." Luke commented. "She's beautiful..." Kimberly muttered.

"She was..." Zeran muttered as the rangers contiued watching the scene, when it ended Kimberly held her hands back. "Whoa whoa whoa wait, your sister sacrificed herself to save a planet and your brother blames free will?" Kimberly asked as Zeran nodded. "Dude no offense your brothers a real moron." Zack commented. Zeran let out a whine. "Zack tell me something I haven't already figured out." Zeran whined. "You know what, I take back what I said, I'm in." Jason commented. "Having my own thoughts controlled by a dictator uh I don't think so besides what about the malls but, at the same time I don't know if I'm up for it, I mean those helmets could mess up my hair." Kimberly said as the others snickered.

"Your hair?! Kimberly Hart we are fighting for free will itself and your worried about something as silly as your hair?!" Zeran snapped as Kimberly smirked. "SIKE!" She grinned. "Wha, you were siking me out?! Well fine be that way!" Zeran pouted. "Im in though." Kimberly stated. "Affirmative!" Billy commented. "Count me in my brothers and sisters." Zack grinned. However, before they could all shake on it suddenly Putties surrounded them. "oh lovely the clay brains mom told me about just great..." Luke growled. "Great right as we make our decision were thrown against these things!" Kimberly groaned. "Thats my brother for you..." Zeran grumbled.

Back at the command center Zordon's eyes narrowed. "ALPHA DO A SCAN ON THE PUTTIES I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS.." Zordon stated as Alpha put a few commands in before. "AIYIYI! ZORDON! THOSE PUTTIES ARE LACED WITH HYPERION ALLOY!" ALpha shouted as Zordon nodded. "APPRENTICE CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Zordon bellowed. "Yes Sensei?" Zeran asked. "TELL THE RANGERS TO MORPH THOSE PUTTIES ARE LACED WITH HYPERIOM ALLOY!" Zordon bellowed. "HYPERION- BROTHER!" Zeran growled. "Rangers, Morph up those Putties are laced with Hyperion Alloy!" Zeran shouted. "Right but uh how?" Jason questioned. "DOH! right I forgot to show you the call." Zeran grumbled. "No worries Mr. Smith, I got this." Luke stated as he looked at the others. "Just follow my lead guys." Luke stated as the others nodded each putting a hand behind their back. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted.

**ANKYLOSAURS!**

**MASTODON!**

**PTERODACTYL!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

**TYRANNOSAURUS!**

"POWER RANGERS!" They all shouted as back at the command center Alpha was jumping up and down. "Zordon They've done it they've made the metamorphosis!" Alpha shouted. "GOOD! TELEPORT MY APPRENTICE AND THE RANGERS TO DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE, RITA AND ZEARK HAVE JUST SENT DOWN GOLDAR!" Zordon bellowed. "RIGHT AWAY ZORDON!" Alpha said pushing a few buttons. "We're teleporting again!" Billy commented. "This is gonna take some getting use to!" Zack commented. "Yeah but." Trini said. "Where are we going?!" Kimberly questioned. "We're gonna save free will!" Jason and Luke chimed in as they teleported to downtown angel grove.

"ALRIGHT LET'S DO IT!" Jason shouted as the rangers got in fighting stance as Goldar floated down summoning some putties. "GET THEM AND LEAVE THEM AS A BLOOD STAIN ON ANGEL GROVE!" Goldar bellowed as Zeran sweat dropped. "Well someones been hanging out with my brother a little to much." Zeran sweat dropped. The Rangers each blocked one strike from the putties before nailing them in the stomach before roundhouse kicking one. Luke dropped down punching one of the Putties sending them flying against the brick wall behind him as Trini quickly punched a few of them before flipping onto a building.

Back up in space Rita was losing her cool. "FINSTER! Those putties even with Zerak's improvements are losing to a bunch of pimple faced nitwits! Their Pathetic!" Rita snapped. "Why don't you make Goldar big with your wand?" Baboo asked. "Me and Zeark have to do everything ourselves don't we?! Finster I'll deal with you latter! Come Zeark we need an extra monster to deal with the Ankylosaurs!" Rita stated. "Of course Rita." Zeark chimed in walking over to the vision of earth. "MAGIC WAND! MAKE MY GOLDAR GROW!" Rita called throwing down her wand to earth. "POWERS OF DARKNESS BRING FORTH VIPERNATIOR AND MAKE HIM GROW!" Zerak bellowed towards the earth sending lighting down bellow.

Down on earth suddenly a new monster appeared before Goldar grew to the same size as him as the rangers backed up. "LOOK AT HIM THAT DUDES HUGE! Luke is this normal?!" Jason asked. "More than you realize Jason." Luke stated Goldar looked to try and step on him. "BACK OFF FANG FACE!" Jason called. "THE GOOD GUYS ARE HERE!" Zack called out. "GET OFF OUR PLANET!" Billy declared. "CAUSE WERE THE POWER RANGERS!" Trini declared. "AND WE'RE NOT BACKING DOWN!" Kimberly called. "AND UNLESS ZEARK WANTS ANOTHER EMBARRASSMENT I SUGGEST HE LEAVES HIYA!" Luke called out. Goldar looked to stab his sword into the earth before. "DINOZORD POWER!" Jason called out.

Slowly one by one the Dinozords arose, better than what they were in the groovy ranger era as each of the rangers jumped into the air. "LOG ON!" Jason called out. "Zack here, this is kickin." Zack called out. "This is Billy all systems go." Billy called out. "Luke here, ready to rock and drop!" Luke shouted. "Trini here lets crush these bozos." Trini Called out. "Hey nice stero!" Kimberly said causing Luke to sweat drop as at the command center Zeran face planted before slowly recovering groaning. "And I thought the Groovy Rangers were bad enough." Zeran groaned.

"Luke can you hear me boy?" Zeran's voice echoed. "I hear you Mr. Smith whats up?" Luke asked. "So like we said your Dinozord is a bit diffrent take that nob on your end and say "Ankylosaurs Megazord Formation" the machine should do the rest." Zeran stated. "Got it Mr. Smith, Jason you ready?!" Luke asked. "You know it man! Lets do this! Megazord power on!" Jason called out. "Trini here, this is amazing its almost like I know how to drive this thing." Trini said as the zords began the formation. "Affirmitive I do too its almost like second nature to me!" Billy commented.

"Alright guys let's go get them!" Jason called as Goldar launched a blast of energy from his sword causing the zord to spark. "You and your weapons are not match for us!" Goldar laughed. "Alright guys let's see what this baby can do!" Jason called as the weapons on the tank blasted him. "YEAH! Zap him again!" Jason called as the weapons fired once more. "Alright let's send these freaks back where they came from! Ready Luke?!" Jason asked. "Let's do this Jason!" Luke called out. "ALRIGHT! Ankylosaurs Megazord Formation!" Luke shouted. "Activating Megazord Battle Mode!" Jason called out. "Megazord Sequences have been activated!" The computer stated. Soon the Zords formed into megazords that hadn't been seen on earth for 24 years as both readied themselves. "LETS DO THIS!" Luke shouted.

**GO GO POWER RANGERS!**

Goldar jumped in slicing at the Dino Megazord while Vipernaitor slashed at the Ankylosaurs Megazord repeatedly causing the Rangers to stumble a bit. Goldar slashed repeatedly from side to side before the Dino Megazord and Ankylosaurs Megazord blocked one attack each nailing the creatures with a quick punch to the stomach. Goldar and his friend sliced twice before their attacks were blocked and they were striked in the stomach as they stumbled back a bit. "What the hell?!" Luke questioned. "Jason, Luke those blows didn't even phase them!" Billy commented. "Man not good..." Jason grumbled. "Watch out Jason! Hes coming right for us!" Luke called as Goldar drop kicked the Dino Megazord while Vipernaitor slashed repeatedly in blinding flash rhythm on the Ankylosaurs Megazord.

**GO GO POWER RANGERS YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!**

"HANG ON GUYS!" Jason shouted as Luke and the others were hanging in their in a groan. "YOU FOOLS ARE FINISHED! FREE WILL IS HISTORY!" Goldar laughed. "Alright enough of this crap! POWER MACE!" Luke called. "Right with you Luke, POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted as the two weapons slammed into the ground as they picked it up quickly ready to end this as Vipernaitor and Goldar looked at each other before nodding. "THIS ISN'T OVER WE'LL BE BACK!" Goldar shouted as the two monsters disappeared, "ALRIGHT!" Jason shouted. "Nice job guys!" Luke shouted with Glee.

Back at Space Rita was losing it. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY BEAT US BACK!" Rita snapped. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SQUATT YOU SHOULD'VE HELPED!" Baboo snapped. "I promise you empress it won't happen again!" Goldar snapped. "SHUT UP I'VE GOT A HEADACHE!" Rita snapped storming off as Zeark looked down at Earth. "So...you wont go down easily brother...SO BE IT!" Zeark snarled.

Back at the command center, The Rangers were talking among themselves with glee as Zeran grabbed them all in a big hug. "OH YOU ALL MAKE ME SO PROUD THAT WAS GREAT!" Zearn stated faking a cry. "**CONGRATULATIONS ON A JOB WELL DONE, POWER RANGERS! NOW THAT YOU'VE BECOME POWER RANGERS YOU ALL MUST FOLLOW A FEW BASIC RULES OR LOSE THE PROTECTION OF THE POWER! FIRST NEVER USE YOUR POWER FOR PERSONAL GAIN, SECOND ONLY ESCALATE A BATTLE IF RITA OR ZEARK FORCES YOU AND FINALLY ONLY YOUR FAMILY MAY KNOW YOUR A POWER RANGER, KEEP YOUR IDENTITY A SECRET AT ALL COST!**" Zordon bellowed. "Uh wait a second." Zack called out. "**YES ZACHARY, WHAT IS IT?**" Zordon questioned.

"I don't know if we're all up to this still I mean we were pretty lucky this time." Zack said. "**LUCK HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT, THE SIX OF YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT TOGETHER THE FINEST GROUP OF SUPER HEROES SINCE THE GROOVY RANGERS THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!**" Zordon bellowed. "And that's saying a lot living up to the groovy rangers kiddies." Zeran commented. "No Way, Really?" Kimberly asked with a grin. "Y**OU'VE BEEN THROUGH AN EXTRAORDINARY EXPERIENCE TODAY, YOU NEED EACH OTHER NOW AND THE WORLD AND FREE WILL NEEDS YOU!**" Zordon bellowed. "Yeah, Alright I'm in!" Jason fully confirmed. "Me too." Zack said. "You can count on me." Trini grinned. "Affirmative." Billy commented. "Count me in!" Luke grinned. "Count on me as well." Kimberly said. "Let's do it!" Jason said as each of them put their hands in before Luke motioned for Zeran who grinned placing his hands on the last one. "RANGERS TOGETHER! FREE WILL FOREVER!" They called throwing their hands up into the air.


	2. The Return Of Lao?

The war was back on again! Zerak had returned to earth and a new team of rangers had been formed! Up in space Zerak was currently meditating trying to calm his nerves before the alarm went off as Roarshar bursted into the room. "MASTER! The Morphin Grid has locked onto another candidate for Zordon!" Roarshar stated. "WHAT?! NO! NO! NO!" Zerak snapped as he slowly stood up before summoning his staff. "Show me!" Zerak ordered causing Roarshar to bow before leading him to the room where the lock on had happened as Zerak looked down from space to the town of Cleveland Ohio.

Down on Earth, Zerak spotted a few things, Cleveland Heights High School, Cleveland Municipal Stadium along with the multiple buildings and such but, the thing that made him EXPLODE in rage was one thing, on the streets of Cleveland three individuals were walking home, a decently built blonde haired woman with green eyes, a bulky black male with brown eyes and one thing that seemed to make the butcher explode was the last woman, a black haired, browned eyed female with a purple shirt, or more so a tank-top and work out jeans on who was ready to pull her hair out. "I swear Jessica, you give me a few moments alone with homophobe Christian and I will make his life A LIVING HELL!" The woman snapped causing the one known as Jessica to chuckle. "I know girlfreind but, Julia you do that and your likely to get expelled." She pointed out causing Julia to stop for a moment and sigh. "I HATE IT when your right..." Julia growled.

Meanwhile, up in space Zerak was looking down on earth before his blood began to boil and he let out a scream. "CHIANG! CHIANG! CHIANG! THAT IDIOT Mao Zedong SCREWED UP!" Zeark snapped. "I made it clear that the Kwans and Chiang's were to be wiped out when I put the idea of the Xinhai Revolution in his head! Ugh, I guess the old saying is true want something done right do it yourself. GOLDAR!" Zeark bellowed. Goldar quickly zoomed in bowing. "You called Lord Zerak?" Goldar asked. "Yes, do you see that one in the purple shirt their?" Zerak asked causing Goldar to nod. "take the putties and ELIMINATE HER! By any means necessary! as for the other two, do with them what you wish." Zerak stated. "Of course Lord Zerak, PUTTIES WITH ME!" Goldar stated as the group of putties and Goldar disappeared.

Down on Earth Julia and her friends had just crossed the street before suddenly, multiple beams shot down as they were surrounded by the Putties and Goldar. "What the?!" Julia questioned. "Uh, Girlfriend aren't these those clay things that attacked Angel Grove?" Jessica asked. "I think so, take Joe and get out of here.." Julia whispered. "But, Julia what about you?" She questioned. "I'll be fine GO!" She snapped as Jessica nodded grabbing her friend and booked it as Julia got in fighting stance causing Goldar to let out a laugh at this.

"Hold it right there you two HAHAHA! By the will of the savior of the universe Lord Zerak, you must die and as for your friends, when we are finished with you, we will do with them what we wish! AHAHAH!" Goldar laughed causing Julia's eyes to darken in anger. "I'm sorry, do you want to repeat that name Goldar?" Julia snarled. "You heard me right, Julia Chiang, Decedent of Lou Chiang, The butcher returns and seeks your death and by his will I shall make it so!" Goldar laughed. "So the butcher couldn't handle getting his ass kicked by one line of Chiang's he decides to make it two huh? Fine by me. LETS GO MONKEY FACE!" Julia snapped.

"AHHH! YOU'LL REGRET THAT INSULT JULIA CHAING! PUTTIES ATTACK!" Goldar ordered as Julia readied herself as one tried to attack from behind she back handed it for a moment before backing up as she looked at her hand wondering why it hurt from one punch seeing, her hand was completely red. "What the hell- I've been through dad's training and the haven't hurt like this, I don't like this..." Julia muttered but, not one to back off she got herself ready and smirked. "So you guys are gonna be a challenge huh? Fine by me. Gimme all you got clay boys!" Julia snapped.

Meanwhile, at the command center Alpha and Zordon were seen doing a few tests on the command center before the alarm went haywire as they turned to the viewing globe. "AIYIYI Zordon! Its Zerak he's attacking...Cleveland?" Alpha said blinking in confusion. "HMMM...THIS IS ODD EVEN FOR MY FALLEN APPRENTICE, ZOOM IN ALPHA!" Zordon bellowed. Alpha nodded and zoomed in as Zordon's eyes widened. "IT CANT BE...ALPHA GET MY APPRENTICE HERE ON THE DOUBLE!" Zordon ordered. "Right Zordon, AIYIYIYI!" Alpha called out pressing a few buttons on the computer before suddenly what sounded like a busy signal kicked in causing the two to blink.

"We're sorry the number you have dialed has been...has been." Came the voice before it was confirmed as Zeran who rolled on the floor howling with laughter. "I'm sorry Alpha, I had to just once." Zeran snickered causing Zordon to chuckle a little bit. "AMUSING APPRENTICE, HOWEVER, WE NEED YOU AT THE COMMAND CENTER, WE GOT A CODE CRIMSON SITUATION!" Zordon bellowed. "Code- Uh-oh I'm on my way!" Zeran stated as he looked around one more time to make sure he was in the clear before teleporting away to the command center, code crimson was only used if it was urgent.

Once at the command center Zeran spoke. "Whats going on Sensei?" Zeran questioned. "OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE!" Zordon bellowed causing Zeran to turn around before his eyes widened in shock. "NO! JULIA! No way Brother, NO WAY! I see what your doing, trying to eliminate the Chiang family line, no way brother NOT ON MY WATCH! Sensei If you'll excuse me." Zeran stated before disappearing causing Zordon to chuckle. "What's so funny Zordon?" Alpha questioned. "ZERAN WILL LEARN IN DUE TIME BUT, MY YOUNG APPRENTICE DOESN'T REALIZE HOW TIED TO THE MORPHIN GRID JULIA TRULY IS." Zordon stated with a small chuckle.

At the scene in Cleveland Julia was panting. "Come on...that all you got...golden monkey..." Julia panted. "AHAHAHA! You're running on fumes! Soon you will be-" Goldar laughed. "DON'T TOUCH MY GODDAUGHTER!" A voice shouted, causing both two look to the side before WHAM! Goldar all of a sudden was slammed with a fist right to his jaw sending him flying as Zerak looked down from space with a captain jack sparrow like look. "That was...unexpected..." He muttered.

"Rita teleport Goldar out of there now!" Zerak ordered. "Right Zerak!" Rita snapped teleporting Goldar out of there in the nick of time. "OH I GET IT RUNNING AWAY?!" Zeran snapped shouting up to the sky. "YOU YELLOW BASTARDS! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN! I'LL BITE YOUR LEGS OFF ALONG WITH EVERYTHING ELSE!" Zeran snapped. "ZERAN!" Julia called out causing Zeran to quickly turn around and glomp her. "Oh Julia girl thank god, are you alright are you hurt?" Zeran questioned. "Er outside my pride and well..." Julia said revealing her fists basicly deep red from the strikes on the putties.

"Oh hold just a moment healus!" Zeran called out restoring the fists back to normal. "Now girl WHAT IN ALL NAME OF ALL THAT'S HOLY WERE YOU THINKING?!" Zeran questioned. "Trying to save my friends is all Zeran." Julia countered. "Yes, that's all well and good girl but, did you know the first thing of what you were facing?!" Zeran questioned. "Uh...no?" Julia said almost like a question as Zeran sighed holding his temple. "I didn't think so..." He grumbled. "Those were putties, the foot soliders of Rita Repulsa, think of her as an intergalactic Wicked Witch of the west." Zeran stated. "EWWWW" Julia commented. "That my dear is an understatement and it's worse than that he's back, the butcher is back." Zeran explained. "Sooo, he was trying to eliminate the Chiang line by sending those things after me?" Julia questioned.

Before the two could continue their conversation HONK! HONK! was heard as Julia turned around. "DADDY!" She called. "Hey there Sweetie- well well well, look who it is, long time no see...old man." The figure grinned. "LANDON CHIANG WHO YOU CALLED PRUNED FACE GIT- Wait just a second you did that on purpose!" Zeran snapped. "Yes Zeran, yes I did." Landon grinned. "BOY!" Zeran groaned before sighing. "I see not much has changed with you Landon boy." Zeran groaned. "You could say that, any luck Julia?" Landon quickly asked as Julia groaned. "Nope that Homophobic principal is making it IMPOSSIBLE to get my proper grades from." Julia groaned causing Zeran's ears to pick up.

"Uhhh I beg your pardon? Is there some kind of problem here?" Zeran questioned. "Julia has been trying to get her proper grades to show her mother for months now but, Homophobe Christan as he's called has been making it impossible for my daughter to get her grades due to her preference." Landon explained. Zeran suddenly let out a devious smile. "I think I just found my new best friend." Zeran grinned. "Daddy, you go and catch up with Zeran I need to see what's up with Melissa I haven't heard her call in weeks." Julia said taking off. "Haven't heard in- uh-oh!" Landon said, causing Zeran to raise an eyebrow. "Zeran be ready I have this feeling Mt. Chiang is about to go off..." Landon muttered.

"And I'm having this overwhelming feeling of Dejuvu." Zeran muttered. Once hoping in the car the two followed Julia as she went into the house after a few moments, nothing but, before Landon could take off thinking nothing was wrong. "MELLISA WHAT IN THE NAME OF MY ANCESTORS IS THIS?!" Came the voice of Julia in rage causing Landon to flinch. "Julia t-this isn't what it looks like!" Came another voice. "Nǐ xiànzài zài kāiwánxiào ma?! Nǐ bǎ wǒ dāng báichī ma? Suǒyǐ wǒ bù zhǐshì zhuā dào nǐ hé lìng yīgè nǚrén chě zài yīqǐ ma?!" Julia snapped. "Oh hell, my daughter just broke out into Chianese..." Landon grumbled.

"Manderine Chianese my dear fellow she is not a happy camper." Zeran explained. "Wǒ gěile nǐ yīcì yòu yīcì de jīhuì, zhè jiùshì nǐ rúhé huán wǒ? Wǒmen hěn sīxiǎng!" Julia's voice snapped. "Annnd that was Julia just telling her now ex that they are done." Zeran explained as Julia came storming out of the house and hopped in the car. After a few moments Landon took off, Julia's rage turned into tears as she buried her face into her arms letting out the tears as Zeran pulled Julia into a hug. "I'm done, I'm done with this blasted state!" Julia screamed.

"Its funny you should mention that Julia because, I recently got a transfer, my CO approved my transfer to Angel Grove, California." Landon pointed. "The babes at the beach?!" Julia asked as Landon nodded. "Yep so your wish to leave this state has been granted!" Landon laughed as Julia let out a YAHOOO. 'Transferred to Angel Grove California?! there is no way this was out of the blue. Yahweh...what are you up to...' Zeran muttered before he heard a voice scream I KNOW NOTHING! causing Zeran to sigh. "He may be the all knowing omnipotent creator of the Universe, but he has a wicked sense of humor." Zeran grumbled.

"But what about Homophobe Christian?" Julia questioned. Both Landon and Julia turned to see a sadistic grin weave it's way on to the wizard's face. "Julia, leave him to me." Zeran assured her, cackling and rubbing his hands together like a supervillain. Father and daughter sweat dropped as their faces furrowed in open perplexment.

The wizard spent the night at the Chiang's home, taking care to keep in touch with Zordon. Thankfully, his brother and Rita chose to remain quiet. On the one hand, that was good, because it meant he didn't have to make an emergency trip back to Angel Grove. But, on the other hand, it was not so good, because it meant they were planning something.

However, Zeran didn't let that distract him. The next day, Julia went to school, this time accompanied by her Godfather. "I must admit Julia-Girl," The wizard explained. "I'm quite curious about your soon-to-be former school." Zeran questioned. "It was an interesting time Zeran," Julia commented with a small smile. "Hey girlfriend!" The Chiang girl heard. The Wizard and Asian turned to see two teens approaching. One was a girl with blonde hair, who looked like she just got out of cheer practice. The other one was a bulky black man, who looked like he had just finished football practice. "Jessica, Joe, good to see you." Julia greeted as she grinned.

"Likewise Julia, but...who the hells is the old man?" Joe asked. Too late, before Julia could say anything, a vein popped out of the Zendarian's head, as someone had dared to use the forbidden word to describe him. He grabbed Joe by his collar. Before the football player for the James Madison Cavaliers could say anything, he was getting thrown around, like a rag doll, by the bowtie-wearing teacher. "Old man," Julia's Godfather bellowed in a fit of rage. "Can an old man do this? Who else wants to call me a wrinkly prune-faced has been? I've still got plenty of youth left in me you overgrown twit!"

Zeran then slammed the big Cornerback to the ground. Julia let out a small chuckle at this. "Sorry Joe," she told the black man sheepishly. "Zeran doesn't like being called O-L-D." She grinned. Her friend let out a groan of pain. "Now, she tells me," he grumbled. Julia helped him to his feet. "By the way, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this is my last semester here," she explained. The Cornerback and Cheerleader's mouths dropped in open surprise. "What?!" they squawked.

The teen girl nodded to her friends. "It's true, Daddy's gotten a transfer to an Army base out in Angel Grove, California. Zeran and I are just here to pick up my grades from..." she cringed. "Principal Christian."

"Get your grades from homophobe Christian? Aw hey-ell no!" Joe stated. "Good luck with that," Jessica snorted. "That bigoted jerk has had it in for you since you came out of the closet." she stated.

Zeran smirked in a predatory fashion. "Oh, I know he's going to resist. In fact, I hope he does." Then his face went back to his usual serious look. "Meanwhile, I want to have a talk with some of Julia's teachers."

"Oh, then you'd be wanting to speak with Mrs. Wilbur, she's one of the best teachers here and can give you an honest look at Julia." Jessica mentioned. "Thank you young lady," The wizard answered genuinely grateful.

The two soon found themselves outside the door of said teacher. Julia slowly opened it and walked in. "Mrs. Wilbur?" The teen called. "Oh, Julia, and...who is this?" The greying brunette asked. In typical fashion the male teacher walked up and vigorously shook the older woman's hands. "Zeran Smith, delighted to meet you." he grinned. "Likewise," she responded, a little surprised, but relieved that the company was pleasant. "But, how can I help you?" she questioned. "I'd like to talk to you about Julia's grades, before I go and deal with a certain homophobic principal!" He explained as he flashed a cat-like grin.

"Oh thank God, " the older woman sighed in relief. "I was hoping someone would come sooner or later. As it stands, Julia's not the only one who's had trouble with that bigoted monster." She commented, flashing an openly disapproving look. "Dare I ask how bad it is?" He inquired in trepidation.

The female teacher grimaced. "In his words, their kind have no business in our school. I will not allow descendants of Sodom and Gomorrah to infect this school with their wickedness!" She grumbled. The Zendarian bristled at this. "Oh lovely, one of those kind, the sort who hide their bigotry behind religion. As a certain Jew I knew would best put it, oi vay! Now, how about Julia's grades?" He asked.

The most respected adult at James Madison High got out the Chiang girl's tests. "My husband always says, my being so well organized is among my biggest virtues." She stated. Zeran murmured as he looked over the grades, nodding here and there, until he got to her science class. "Hang on," he ventured. "A C in science?" he looked at his Goddaughter in stunned disbelief. The female teacher rolled her eyes. "I'd better let Julia explain that one, ho boy, let me just say, no excuses and no exaggeration here." She groaned.

"Lets just say Mr. Smith," Julia told him, before letting out a long sigh, then screaming. "He's as boring as a sack of potatoes and a rock combined!" She groaned. The older woman chuckled sheepishly. "I would think of it as...imagine the Borg with the speed of a Commodore 64 computer, and as entertaining as Ben Stein singing In the jungle, at the slowest possible speed."

He openly flinched in understanding. 'Good thing Francine has got me caught up on things' he thought. "Um...yeah," the math and science teacher noted giving both females a sympathetic smile. "That is bad." Then muttered to himself, "What is the education system of the U.S. coming to these days?" Zeran grumbled. "None the less, on the school's computer system, Julia doesn't struggle with grades at all." The greying brunette explained, before her face darkened in grave disapproval. "However," she added, before pushing a piece of paper towards him. "This is what our good principal has done to Julia's grades, before printing them." She explained.

The male teacher did a double take on the report card, then checked over the tests again. The Zendarian whistled. "Methinks I sense some serious ethical violations here," he noted, sounding faintly of Sherlock Holmes. He then looked up at the woman. "By all that's holy, why hasn't anyone reported him for this?" he asked incredulously.

The brunette sighed and shook her head sadly. "Because he wields a lot of power at this school and in the system. At the rate things are going, he may very well soon have enough influence to become Chairman of the Cleveland Educational Board. If that happens, God help us all." she grumbled.

"Jesus, that's one thing I did not know about. Thank God I'm getting out of this school!" Then the teen girl remembered who she was talking to. "Oh right, sorry ma'am, I'm requesting my grades because daddy got a transfer to Angel Grove." Julia explained.

"Thank God for your case Julia, but if you can't get the grades from homophobe Christian, I don't know how you're gonna' transfer." Her teacher grumbled. Zeran chose his words carefully as he spoke. "Mrs. Wilbur, no disrespect intended, but you teach in an interesting school system," he observed. The older woman rolled her eyes. "I know," she sighed as her left hand reflexively went to her forehead. "Forget General Hospital or As the World Turns, there's enough drama here to beat all that."

The man chuckled. "As for Mr. Christian, let's just say..." and a predatory smile flashed across his face. "I have a way of dealing with people like that. However, please don't take this the wrong way, but might I have your school and home phone numbers." The brunette's face furrowed. "I could give them to you, but why?"

"Planning for the future," Zeran explained. "And I'm going to need help for this." he stated. "Okay," she added uncertainty before giving Zeran what he asked for. "Godpoppa Zeran, what are you planning?' Julia ventured sounding impatient. "Let's just say my dear," the wizard explained in mild annoyance. "I have a funny feeling that, in the future, my new best friend is going to be trouble." he grinned.

"All right." Julia stated with a smirk. "Time to make homophobe Christian sing in a higher octave. Thanks Mrs. Wilbur." Julia stated. "Don't mention it my dear, and good luck in the future." She added as she grinned. "Lets go Godpoppa!" Julia grinned. It was time to make a certain principal pay! The two headed down an empty hallway. Just as they were about to turn a corner, that would take them to Christian's office, Joe's familiar voice called out in anger, "Julia?!" she heard.

The Zendarian and teenager turned to see the black teen staring at them, while Jessica was doing a terrible job stifling her giggles. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were going to confront homophobe Christian sooner?" And then his face took on a bereaved expression. "I could've sold tickets and become the next Don King!" he moaned.

Julia entered the overly decorated office of the Principal of James Madison High. On his desk, and the file cabinets around it, were pictures of him posing with important people from around Cleveland, including the city's mayor. Also, there were a number of exotic masks and pens on the desk, the various file cabinet tops, and smaller tables around the room. They were the sort designed to demonstrate to others the person's worldliness, as well as moral and intellectual superiority. Julia did everything she could to keep from grimacing. This man had such an overly inflated opinion of himself. Ugh, every time I'm here, I swear I just want to slap some sense into this idiot. How did someone like him get to wield so much power? The lesbian teenager wondered in annoyance.

The man in question was sitting at his desk, the type a CEO of some major corporation had. That kind of overinflated ego annoyed Julia all the more. Yet, she calmed herself and cleared her throat. There was no response at first, so she cleared her throat again. The head of the school looked up at her like he was looking at a fly who was causing him some mild irritation. As soon as he saw who it was, his eyes visibly rolled in annoyance and disgust. "Oh, it's you," he muttered dismissively."Trust me, I don't like being here any more than you do, so I'm gonna cut to the chase, I'm here for my grades." She explained. "Oh, is that all?" He commented in a dismissive fashion, before handing her a piece of paper.

She looked over them, before she crumpled it up, and tossed it back. She then slammed her hands on the desk. "Let me rephrase that," she spat in a tone of warning. "My proper grades, that are in the system!" she snarled.

The pepper-haired principal looked up at her, his still handsome features marred by the annoyed and slightly disgusted look on his face. "Those are your grades, and they're the only grades that you deserve!" he snapped coldly. "Now get out of my office before I call security on you," then muttered, "Damn Sodomite!" he snarled.

Julia took a deep breath to calm herself, then smirked. "Well, I gave you a warning." She commented in resignation. "Godpoppa Zeran, he's all yours!" She shouted, causing the man to look at her in confusion. A second later, the doors to the office were kicked open! A startled Principal Leon Christian leapt to his feet, as Zeran stormed in, a look of unbridled rage written on the Wizard's face. "Mr. Christian, "He bellowed in his best version of the original Captain Bly from Mutiny on the Bounty. "Look at you, disgrace to the teaching profession, this is mutiny Mr. Christian, mutiny!"

The principal's face furrowed openly perplexed. "Who the hell is this lunatic?" he commented unsure of where this was going. Zeran continued to glare death beams at the head of James Madison High. "My name is Zeran Smith, Julia is my Goddaughter. I've heard some rather unpleasant things about you Christian, such as you being a homophobe. Let me ask you something you sanctimonious, holier-than-thou, space the final frontier for brains, disgrace to the faith of Christianity! Who died and gave you the right to pull this kind of corrupt nonsense in this school, or treat my goddaughter like she's some kind of diseased animal?" Zeran questioned.

Christian's face went from perplexment back to annoyance. "So, let me get this straight, you're going to have this moron, you say is your Godfather, intimidate me with yelling and old movie lines?" he questioned. Zeran smirked deviously. "You shouldn't call me names, baichi!" Zeran warned using the Traditional Chinese word for Loudmouthed idiot. "Julia, why don't you go get some coffee for us," he suggested casually, giving her a quick wink.

Sounds good...I'll let you two...talk." Julia commented and smirked, waving goodbye to the two of them. Outside, Julia closed the doors, then chuckled. "Come on guys, I'm going to get Zeran and Christian some coffee." Julia grinned like the proverbial cat who's caught a mouse. "Uh, Julia what's going on?" Joe asked. "Oh trust me Joe, you'll know once Zeran is done with Christian." Julia answered enigmatically. They headed to the Faculty room to find the coffee machine and some cups.

Back in the office, Zeran walked over to the principal, who sat back down in his chair. "You're just lucky this leather chair isn't torn, it's very expensive. Now kindly leave my..." he snarled. "Enough!" Zeran roared in interruption, like the voice of doom he was.

The principal glared at him. "Don't ever yell at me like that again, or I swear I'll call the police and have you arrested, now leave!" He snapped. "No," The teacher answered flatly. Then with the wave of a hand, sent all the pictures and furnishings flying from the desk. "Do you have any idea how expensive those frames are?" Christian bellowed.

Zeran however, leaned down glaring at the school head with deadly malice. "Let me make this clear to you Christian, you're going to give my Goddaughter her grades, and you're going to leave her alone. Furthermore, I know all about your political ambitions. And let me assure you, I am not the sort of person you want to get on the bad side of." he stated, his voice fading to a hoarse and all business whisper.

The man immediately went for his phone. Zeran however had anticipated this move, and pointed a finger at the device. When the homophobic principal picked it up, he heard no signal. He tried redial again and again, then noted the phone was plugged in. He put it down, and looked at Zeran, openly perplexed and slightly concerned. "Who are you?" He challenged, his voice a whisper and sounding shaky.

"As I said, I'm Julia's Godfather, and no one to be trifled with. " The Zendarian leaned in at the other man. "Now, we can handle this one of two ways my good fellow. You can give Julia her grades, we'll leave, and you'll never have to worry about us again. Otherwise, you won't like what I have in mind."

Mustering up as much arrogance and courage as he could, the pepper-haired man spat, "What, allow that Sodomite to spread her abominable lifestyle elsewhere, not a chance. It is my Christian duty, to see her kind are exterminated, and what can you do about it?"

The wizard smirked knowing Christian had just made a very grave mistake. "What can I do? Well...Principal Christian, it's just...you and...me and...your balls," he then walked over purposefully to the side of the desk with two large drawers. He pulled out the upper one. "And this drawer," he finished before he slammed it into the desk. Leon Christian's face went deathly pale s he put two and two together. "You wouldn't dare," he gasped out in a hoarse whisper.

On cue, several teachers were coming by talking, when all heard a desk drawer being slammed and the roaring scream of the Principal. The Chiang girl, for her part, smiled smugly, knowing the kind of sadistically devious and evil mind her Godfather had, when it came to handling bullies and bigots. Jessica and Joe dared to peek into the office, and the lesbian teen saw their mouths drop open and their eyes go saucer-like as they beheld the torture Zeran was subjecting the reviled man to. The desk drawer slammed again, and another scream came from the principal, followed by another slam and screaming. "He dun' did it!" Joe managed to say in stunned disbelief. "Um, note to self, don't mess with Julia's Godfather," Jessica noted.

After another minute of quiet conversation, they heard Leon Christian half-crying, "Alright, alright here!" he shouted. Julia took that as her cue and walked in. "Here are your grades, just keep that maniac away from me!" He sobbed in fear, "I will be taking tha-" Julia started, before she looked closer at her grades in open puzzlement. Zeran poked over his goddaughter's right shoulder at her grades. The Asian teen didn't miss the half bemused, half-annoyed expression that crossed the Zendarian's face. "Now Julia," the wizard explained slipping into his teacher voice. "Time to apply those detective ideas of observation I taught you growing up. Do you notice anything strange about these grades?" he asked, intentionally leaving it up to her to figure out.

Julia slowly ran a thumb over one grade, and saw the smudge on the paper and her thumb. "These grades are still wet!" She roared in outrage before slamming her hands on his desk. "Last Chance Christian, either hand over my real grades, or I'll leave Zeran alone with you for a bit longer," she warned. "Now, now Julia," Zeran told her in a gently chiding voice. "There's no need to get hostile." he commented. However, the Chiang girl didn't miss her Godfather sauntering over to the drawers of the man's desk. 'My dear," the Zendarian commented casually. "Wouldn't a couple Danishes go great with this coffee?" he questioned.

The Morphin Wizard opened a desk drawer, as he flashed a predatory smile at the Principal of James Madison High. The man's mouth dropped open as he stared in open horror at what awaited him.

"Oh yes, Danishes. How could I forget? I'll be right back Godfather." Julia smirked evilly, before walking out the door and closing it behind her. By the time she returned, the real grades were in her godfather's hands. The teacher happily gave them to his beloved Goddaughter. "There you are my dear," he told her cheerfully.

Then the Zendarian turned his attention back to the homophobic aspiring tyrant. "Now let me make something perfectly clear to you Christian," he growled in a warning tone that stated the bigoted Principal had better pay attention, if he wanted to live. "I'm going to be keeping a very close eye on you. If you don't change those homophobic ways of yours, I guarantee you're going to be paying for it. Consider this...a warning!"

Then Zeran relaxed and took his coffee and Danish. "Well, I'm glad we were able to have this conversation." he grinned with a devilishly evil smile

He got up from his chair with his coffee and pastry. "Come along Julia-girl." He called, before he murmured something under his voice and wiggled an index finger. "Right away Godfather," Julia grinned, before she walked over and hugged her two friends. "I'll see you two around," she giggled. "Call us girlfriend!" Jessica reminded her. Julia nodded, before she and Joe fist pumped and said their goodbyes. However, the wizard halted her there. "Jessica, Joe, one moment please. Could you two follow me outside Mr. Christian's office?" He asked.

They nodded and did as asked. Outside, Zeran smiled sheepishly at Julia. "One moment my dear." he grinned evily.

The wizard then took the two aside. "Joe, I realize we've had our differences, and Jessica, I understand you don't know me that well, but I could really use yours and Mrs Wilbur's help with something." he stated. Zeran then whispered what he had in mind to the two teens. Joe looked stunned. "Dude, this is even crazier than when Mrs. Wilbur introduced me to Octavia Butler." He grinned. Zeran's face brightened. "Oh, Octavia Butler, lovely person and a great writer. So, are you two up for this?"

Both teens nodded, and the teacher proceeded to write down their phone numbers on a piece of paper, before bidding them goodbye, and heading back to his Goddaughter. As the two left the school, Julia heard a scream from the Principal's office. She sighed, as she shook her head and smiled in amusement. "Zeran, did you put poison ivy or something in his pants?" She questioned.

The Zendarian smiled in faux-innocence, as he did his impression of a certain character from the show Hogan's Heroes. "I know nothing!" he declared. Back in Angel Grove, Luke was hiding behind a tree, waiting for Sabrina to leave the driveway. He Knew she'd left something in the garage. "Come on, leave you little..." He snarled

Meanwhile back up in space Zerak was viewing the situation on Earth via his viewing orb. "No, Scorpina you...ugh. I wish you hadn't left that out in the open, you've put me in a bad spot." The evil wizard growled. "Zerak, What seems to have you perturbed?" Rita called.

The Butcher sighed rubbing his temple. "Scorpina seems to have slipped up and left a weapon behind in the Elis's garage. I need a distraction to keep that confounded Orange Ranger from discovering it. We're too close to having that family under my grip for us to risk a slip up!" He snapped.

"Yes, I see what you mean. FINISTER!" Rita shouted heading off. "Yes my queen?" The monster maker asked. "I need a monster that get Lucas away from his home hes close to discovering the truth about Scorpina!" Rita snapped. "Ah than how about the Octocrab, a half-crab, half octopus creature that we used to test the machine that one time one of our throw a ways if you will." Finster suggested.

"PERFECT!" Rita shouted with glee before turning around. "Send down the putties!" Rita ordered with an evil cackle. Down on earth Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Zack were walking to the juice bar before suddenly multiple clay soldiers appeared making their gurgle sounds. "PUTTIES!" Jason growled. "Oh man not good, any idea where Luke is?" Zack asked. "Hes figuring out something with that Sabrina woman come on we can take these clay brains!" Kimberly snarled. "Kim's right, Zack, Billy with me. Kimberly you and Trini deal with the other putties!" Jason ordered. "RIGHT!" The team shouted splitting into different directions.

However, before the rangers could even prepare to battle the Putties, a few blasts sent them flying backwards. "Okay, that was totally not cool!" Kimberly groaned after they'd slammed into the ground.

"No kidding.." Jason grumbled. "By my calculations..." Billy observed looking up. "We are dealing with a half crab half octopus monstrosity." "Uh, English main brain?" Zack asked. "A half-crab half octopus monster." Trini translated. "Great..." Jason grumbled bringing up his communicator. "Zordon, get a hold of Luke, we're gonna need him!" Jason shouted.

At the Elis household Luke was waiting before the trade mark BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP! "Crap not now.." Luke grumbled before taking a deep breath looking around seeing no one was coming. "Luke here, go ahead Zordon!" Luke stated. "I'M SORRY TO INTERUPT YOUR MISSION LUCAS BUT, RITA HAS SENT DOWN THE OCTOCRAB THE RANGERS WILL NEED YOUR HELP!" Zordon bellowed as Luke crused. "Crud..okay I'm on my way." Luke stated looking around one more time waiting for everyone to be gone before teleporting out of their as Zerak from up in space let out his trade mark evil smirk.

At the battlefield suddenly Luke flipped into the frey. "Sorry I'm late what's going- EWWW!" Luke stated looking at the monster in front of him. "What is this?!" Luke questioned. "The thing calls himself Octocrab, the rest of us rangers have figured he's from Rita's arsenal." Jason stated. "As my best friend from Seattle would best put it, you are one ugly mother fucker." Luke commented as the rangers laughed. "Dude, who ever you friend is I would LOVE to meet him sometime." Zack laughed. "Trust me, he's a riot, nonetheless, Jason?" Luke asked as Jason nodded. "Alright guys, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted.

**ANKYLOSAURS!**

**MASTODON!**

**PTERODACTYL!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

**TYRANNOSAURUS!**

"POWER RANGERS!" The team shouted as Luke dashed forward the Rangers blocking the foot soliders from stopping him as Luke tackled Octocrab down to the ground in anger before grabbing the things half crab arm and locked into a lock on its arm his knee FULLY on the pressure point causing him to scream as Zordon sweat dropped. "MY WORD...I'VE GOT QUITE THE STORY FOR MY APPRENTICE WHEN HE RETURNS FROM CLEVELAND..." Zordon stated. "Agreed Zordon Aiyiyi..." Alpha said circuits shivering in fear at Luke's temper.

"Now listen here you hybrid freak, send a message to your master up in space. If I find out he had anything to do with my family splitting up, well if Zerak thinks Zeran makes his life hell, he hasn't seen anything yet!" Luke snapped as the Octocrab was squirming in pain. Luke quickly backed up and went to strike the creature but suddenly, he disappeared as Luke looked around, did he destroy it?. "This is most particular.." Billy commented as Luke nodded before his eyes widened. "The weapon at home!" Luke snapped dashing off. "Lets go guys. Can't let Luke do this on his own." Jason commented as everyone went after Luke. Back at the Elis garage Luke was looking around in frantic. "It was right here, I know it was!" Luke snapped in anger. "Was this monster a distraction from Zerak?" Jason asked. "But, why?" Kimberly asked in confusion.

"Luke Sweetie, everything okay?" A voice said as Luke turned around and there, stood Sabrina with a smirk on her face as Luke looked about ready to charge her but, luckily Jason was there to hold him back, Luke was ready to kill this woman. 'Not now Luke, even if she has something to do with your family splitting you don't have the proof!' Jason whispered as Luke tightened his fists, as much as it pained him to admit this, Jason was right, Luke didn't have the proof at least, not yet anyways to say the least.

"No everythings fine..." Luke growled as he turned around. "Lets go guys..." Luke muttered as the rangers nodded heading out as Jason stopped looking back at Sabrina shaking his head. 'Why do I get this sinking feeling there is more to this story than I'm seeing, I mean, she's just dating Luke's mother right?' Jason pondered.

Once Luke and the others had finally left, Sabrina heard a voice in her mind. "Next time Scorpina, be careful, I won't be able to continue to bail you out like this. The rangers will catch on." Zerak told her in a lecturing tone. "Understood," she stated telepathically.

"Sabrina, honey." A voice called out. She turned around to see Francine. "Is everything okay? I thought I heard Lucas." the Lawyer commented. "Oh everything's fine baby, me and Luke just had our usual disagreements." The disguised warrior/assassin commented dismissively and looked back in anger. The boy was making it very hard to keep her identity a secret. Unknown to her, Zeran would be back very soon.

The following day the car of one Landon Chiang popped into a parking spot as young Julia emerged from the car in a stretch. "OH man am I glad to be out of that state and huh...no cold...This is NEW!" Julia commented Zeran and Landon let out a laugh. "Big change from the cold that was Cleveland eh Julia-girl?" Zeran questioned. "Yeah...sooo any cuties around here?" She questioned. "Oh my god Sweetheart can we at least move in before you start flirting with the ladies around the state!" Landon laughed as Julia shook her head with a small grin.

"Alright Zeran, I'll go get this taken care of, you go ahead and get Julia registered for school and then introduce her to some kids you know." Landon explained as Zeran nodded Landon taking off in his car. "Well Julia girl lets get going." Zeran explained as Julia nodded with a small smile following her god papa to school. Once they arrived Zeran led her to the Principal's office as Julia knocked on the door. "Come in," the Principal said from behind the door. That man was Principal Caplan. Dressed in a suit with black and gray hair ready to greet the new student and Zeran.

"YOOOOHOOO! Hi James! I got you a transfer Student." Zeran shouted with a small laugh as Julia grinned bowing in respect. "Julia Chiang at your service Mr. Kaplan." Julia bowed. Zeran and and Caplan had an interesting relationship as Angel Grove administrators. Caplan was the tough, by-the-book principal who was notably strict and Zeran was one of his most upbeat, spirited, lively teachers who liked to not only make learning but life fun. Needless to say he was not Caplan's favorite employees, "Julia Chiang. I've received your transcript from the Board of Education yesterday. Welcome to our school," he replied humbly. A clear difference from the math instructor's personality.

"Also James, she comes from the school with a CERTAIN Principal." Zeran explained. "Cer- Oh dear god no..." James Kaplan groaned face palming. "Don't know tell me Homophobe Christan is STILL running that school?" James asked. "Does the fact that Zeran had to tourcher him mean anything?" Julia asked as Zeran whistled to himself as if saying I KNOW NOTHING. "He should just be glad it was Zeran and not my sister, dear god her and her girlfriend scare me sometimes when they get mad..." James grumbled to himself before a knock was heard on the door. "Come in!" James called out.

"You forgot your lunch again dear." The voice said as Mr. Kaplan's wife slowly walked in as he sighed, holding his forehead. "Right sorry, just put it on the table I'll eat it at Lunch time." He said as she placed it on his desk before kissing him on the cheek and headed off. "Alright Just signed here Julia and everything should be good to-" James started. "HEY SHRIMP! OPEN UP!" Another voice shouted. "Speak of the freakin devil and she will appear..." James grumbled standing up and opened the door as a new woman entered the area with a grin. "I heard you talking about me so I thought I'd come by and harass you." She grinned as James groaned. "Really Tiana, at work?" He asked. "Hey, it's my job!" She grinned.

"Anyway sister, this is Julia she just came from that school with our FAVORITE Principal." James explained. "Oh lovely him..Girl I am so sorry about you having to deal with him." She said as Julia shrugged. "Eh it is what it is." Julia stated. "But holy crap the babes here." Julia finally stated as Zeran face palmed. "I know right?! I thought the same thing before I met my current girlfriend I'll have to introduce you at some point." Tiana explained. "For now take care and James see ya around Shrimp." She said taking off as Julia giggled before signing the paperwork as Julia and Zeran took off.

However, as Julia headed over and opened her locker, two individuals shoved past Zeran. "Out of our way old man." Bulk snapped as Zeran tightened his fists. "Normally I would handle them myself but...knowing Julia..HEH HEH HEH boys are in for a rude awakening." Zeran chuckled. "Oh no guys, we got a problem." Zack commented as the rangers came into the scene Zeran, snickered to himself heading over to the kids. "These Jerks again?! On a new girl of all things?!" Kimberly hissed.

"NOT so fast Rangers." Came Zeran's whisper as the kids turned around. "Just watch." Zeran said as Zack blinked. "You sure Mr. Smith?" Zack questioned. "Trust me Zack, these two don't know WHO they're messing with." Zeran commented as Julia was getting ready to leave but, Suddenly Bulk slammed her locker shut as she turned around. "Hello?" She questioned. "Hey there beautiful you look like you could use a couple of studs to help you out." Bulk smirked. "Yeah Studs hahaha." Skull laughed. "Thanks gentlemen but uh first who are you?" She asked. "I'm Bulk and this here is Skull we are the biggest baddest studs in Angel Grove." Bulk said. "Yeah biggest and baddest hahahah!" Skull laughed. "Well boys hate to break it to you but uh, I swing towards the same fence." She explained. "Wha- So your some sort of Dk-" Bulk started as Julia's eyes twitched. "If you want to stay alive I would recommend not finishing that sentence boys!" She snarled.

"Or what you wretched Dyke!" Bulk snarled as Julia took a deep breath. "And they just sealed their own death warrant." Zeran grinned. Suddenly, WHAM! Julia slammed her fist into Bulk's stomach and quickly uppercutted Skull causing the boys to go crashing down to the ground. "Uh Mr. Smith you'll have to excuse me for sounding like the stereotypical black man but DAAAAAAAAMN!" Zack shouted. "Uh Zachary understatement of the year." Zeran sweat dropped as Julia bent down to their level. "Alright boys consider those bruises a warring the next time you call me that well, I suggest you figure out more feminine names, CAPICHE?!" Julia snapped. "This isn't over! Come on Skull" Bulk stated getting up and zooming off, "Right Bulky!" Skull shouted zooming off after his friend.

"Gnats..." Julia grumbled dusting her hands off as a laugh was heard behind her as she turned around before Zack and the others walked forward.

"Girl, I do say I have never seen Bulk and Skull go from Big tough dudes to running with their tails between their legs that quick before in my LIFE! Oh sorry were are my manners, the names Zack, Zackhary Taylor at your service." Zack stated with a grin extending his hand out as Julia shook it with a nod. "Julia, Julia Chiang." She said with a soft smile. "And me and the others overheard no judgement here girl." Zack grinned as Julia nodded. "Jason, Jason Lee Scott, Saw your quick movements, you a martial artist?" Jason questioned. "Yeah, multiple forms, why you looking for an ass whipping?" She questioned as Jason laughed. "HA! I could get used to getting to know you Julia, maybe you and I could spar one time at the Gym and Juice Bar." Jason suggested as Julia smiled. "I'd like that." She commented with a nod. "Kimberly Kimberly Hart an-" She started before stopping. "I'm sorry but, Julia right? WHAT on god's green earth are you wearing?" She questioned as both Jason and Zack looked at each other and both said. "Uh-oh!"

"Um my outfit from Cleveland?" Julia blinked. "I'm sorry but, No, no NO! Girl first chance we get I'm taking you to the mall!" Kimberly stated. "Mall Trip? I'm down." She grinned. "Um excuse me guys did I miss something?" Came a rather timid voice as Trini walked up. "Well HELLO there!" Julia grinned zooming over as Zeran face palmed. "Oh god, here we go again..." He grumbled. "And what may I ask is your name dark and sexy?" Julia grinned winking. "T-T-Trini Kwan." She muttered. "Well the pleasure is all mine." She grinned kissing her hand as Trini's face went deep red. As red as a 4th of July fireworks.

"Well guys its been fun but, I need to get home later! See you beautiful!" Julia called out waving bye bye to them as when they were gone Kimberly let out a smirk. "Wow Trini didn't know you attracted both Sexes." Kimberly nudged. "Its not like-UGH!" Trini shouted throwing her hands up in the air as the team laughed. The following day at the Gym and Juice Bar the gang was all met up for some exercising. "Yo, anyone seen Luke?" Zack questioned. "Fraid hes still deep in this situation with his family Zack." Kimberly stated. "Man, Luke is gonna work himself to death!" Zack stated in frustration.

"Anything you can do Mr. Smith or is it best we just let this sort itself out?" Jason questioned. "Best to let it sort itself out Jason boy trust me when I say this when dealing with the Hampton or Elis's your better off punching a brick wall!" Zeran groan. "That bad Mr. Smith?" Kimberly asked. "Yes Kimberly girl that bad." Zeran groaned. "Alright Jase lets see how you handle this come on." Kimberly said as Jason nodded slowly grabbing the rope and began the climb up to the top as Trini walked over obviously scared. "Jason be careful you could fall and hurt yourself!" Trini exclaimed. "Fall? I never fall when I-" Jason started as he began to slip but re gained his composure. "When I climb!" He stated. "Guys I'm going to be over there where its more down to earth." Trini commented. "Something wrong Beautiful?" A voice said as Trini turned around and spotted Julia. "Oh H-H-Hey Julia sorry I'll see you around." She stated as Julia blinked causing Kimberly to chuckle. "Someones got a little hight fright." Kimberly commented.

Zeran who had been quietly watching the situation did NOT miss this. In his typical sneaky fashion causally slipped his hands into his pocket before walking from behind Trini before tap tap tap. Trini who had somewhat gotten used to Mr. Smith at this point jumped out of her skin and not in the normal way either more scared than shock as she turned around. "Oh Mr. Smith sorry I thought you were someone else..." She muttered. "You seem a little freaked out Trini Girl." Without a second waste he slipped into the seat next to her before giving her a smile. "Care to share your worry and woes with your favorite teacher?" he grinned. "Sorry I didn't mean to worry you Mr. Smith its just...for a while now the thought of heights has just well to put it bluntly scared the bejebus out of me." Trini explained.

Zeran took Trini's hand in a fatherly fashion. "Oh my dear there is nothing to be afraid of we are all afraid of something at one point." He explained before his face shivered before turning back to the cheerful Zeran. "There was a time I was afraid of the dark." Zeran explained. "Your kidding me..." Trini muttered. "I would never lie about that sort of thing my dear it extended from a bad instant when I was trapped in a cave it was thanks to Zerak before he went insane and Kira that I learned not fear it. The real thing is not to let the fear control you, you control it." Zeran explained. "Huh, you know I never thought of it like that...thanks Mr. Smith.." Trini muttered. "Not a problem my dear. Anytime you and the other rangers have any problems feel free to come to me." He smiled.

Meanwhile up in space Zerak was losing his mind over the fact that Julia survived but, after a few moments, the evil Morphin wizard was able to calm down before walking into the room where Rita was. "HAHAHAHAHA! Those Power Rangers are going to regret the day they ever tangled with Us!" Rita laughed. "I hope you have a good idea Rita after Goldar FAILED to kill young Chiang I could use some good news..." Zerark grumbled. "Well your in for a treat, I plan on trapping the pesky Power brats within a time warp the same way I did Zordon leaving them trapped being able to do nothing except watch as Free Will is Destroyed AHAHAHAHAHA!" Rita laughed.

Meanwhile back on Earth Billy was talking with the others. "So I've adjusted the wavelengths between us and the command center to make an even quicker jump to the command center in nanoseconds." Billy explained as they were into a more hidden area. "I will be more excited my man when I find out what you just said,'' Zack stated. "He means hes made the teleporter being able to teleport us around the same speed as Zeran's magic." Trini translated. "Affirmative!" Billy grinned. "WONDERFUL! Well done Billy Boy!" Zeran cheered with glee. "Aww shucks Mr. Smith it's was nothing." Billy chuckled.

"Let's test it out shall we?" Zeran asked as the team nodded looking around before pressing a button before teleporting away. At the Command center, the group landed as Alpha Five walked up. "Oh, hello Homeboys, homegirls what brings you to the hood?" Alpha asked as everyone sweatdropped. "Uh Alpha what in the name of all that's holy have you been doing?!" Zeran questioned. "Someones been watching to much of our mondern tv shows thats what Mr. S" Zack said with a laugh. "That be an understatement uh Alpha could you do us a favor and not do that again?" Zeran questioned.

"I COMMAND YOUR ADJUSTMENT BILLY! YOU HAVE THE RANGERS TELPORTING FASTER THAN WITH THE GROOVY RANGERS!" Zordon bellowed as Billy bowed. "Thank you, Zordon," Billy stated with a small smile. Meanwhile up in space. "Zerak! is the Time Device ready or have Baboo and Squatt messed it up!" Rita asked. "I can assure you I made sure Baboo and Squatt didn't mess it up." Zerak commented. "Its all set it will fly down to earth, wherever it lands it will open a space in time and once the rangers arrive we can suck them in than once they are all in, we destroy the device and BOOM! The Rangers are history! HAHAHA!" Zerak laughed. "Now that leaves just one problem..." Rita stated in annoyance.

"And that is?" Zerak asked. "The Orange Ranger thanks to SOMEONES Revenge plan." Rita grinned as Zerak shrugged. "Why Rita, I have no idea what you're talking about." Zerak chuckled. "Riiight, anyways thanks to that The Orange ranger is currently pre-occupied with fixing his family problems," Rita added. "Yes, well, six rangers bad, one I think we can handle besides I want his blood on my hands PERSONALLY!" Zerak stated. "Fair enough alright, Zerak you work on your monster as for me, FINSTER!" Rita bellowed heading off. "Yes my queen!" Finster asked. "The time device is ready, I need a monster to send down with Zerak to lure the rangers into a trap so we can finally be rid of them!" Rita stated. "Ah I was working on one just now how about Bones?" Finster asked, pointing to the model. "Ah he's so ugly and hideous just how I like my monsters!" Rita commented as Finster slowly lowered him into the Monster making Machine.

"Bones eh? Well, I think I have just the monster to match Finster. ROARSHAR!" Zeark bellowed as his shadower freind-servant appeared and bowed. "Yes Lord Zerak?" Roarshar asked. "Prepare the dark chamber our assault on earth begins again," Zeark commented walking off as Roarshar nodded disappearing. Zeark walks into the chamber that had black to dark paint on the walls with runes shaping like a pentagram with candles at the edge of the stars and a little window staring out into space and on the walls where skulls were lit as he closed his eyes before extending his hand out. "From the deepest depths of hell I call upon thy to do my bidding and rid the world of the evils known as Free Will and the Power Rangers come forth FLESH!" Zeark echoed as suddenly a giant creature emerged from the portal hissing. "FLESH NEED FOOD! RANGERS HUMAN?" He asked. "What the- OH BLOODY HELL! I botched up with the Candle alignment, oh well I'm dealing with one without a mind so it works out for me, no free will to get in the way. Yes Flesh, Rangers Human, Rangers good to eat." Zeark commented. "FLESH EAT RANGERS!" Flesh roared.

"Alright Flesh head with Bones and the Putties and Bones, try not to be a bonehead," Zeark commented as Bones came in saluting. "Of course Lord Zeark, let us leave Flesh." Bones stated as they teleported away. "Bonehead HA I made a funny!" Zeark laughed. Back at the command center the Alarm went off. "OW!" Jason grumbled. "Mr. Smith I thought you said the Alarm was turned down," Kimberly grumbled. "Its Rita and Zeark, they've sent a device to open a time hole and the putty patrol is gathering outside of town," Zordon stated. "Again?! What they think I'm am Stupid?!" Zearn snapped. "Should we call Luke?" Jason asked. "No splitting us up allows us to prepare for the worse besides if we can get to the bottom of whats going on with his family the sooner we can fix it." Zordon stated.

"Agreed," Zearn commented. "And I have this sinking feeling the problem is YOUR doing brother I just don't have the proof...YET!" Zearn growled to himself. "Alright, Trini you okay we may have to." Jason started as Trini nodded. "I'm fine Mr. Smith gave me a talk I can't overcome my fear if I don't have to face it head-on let's do this," Trini stated. "Good girl." Zearn commented. "Alright, we're out of here.." Meanwhile Luke was walking home from the Juice bar before suddenly, a giant creature slammed down in front of him knocking him back as Luke backflipped as the surrounding Civilians fleed in Terror as Putties appeared from Flesh. "What the-" Luke muttered. "ORANGE RANGER! FIRST MEAL!" Flesh roared. "Oh great...you must be one of Zeark and Rita's monsters." Luke grumbled bringing up his communicaitor. "Luke to the Command Center come in!" Luke shouted.

Up in Space Rita looked down and sweatdropped. "Uh, Zeark we Might have a problem," Rita commented. "Already?" Zeark questioned raising an eyebrow. Walking over Zeark looked down onto space and facepalmed. "OH BY ALL THATS UNHOLY! NO! NO! NO! NOT NOW! This is what I get for sending a mindless monster...let him be as long as he keeps Luke busy our plan should still go off..." Zeark grumbled. Back down on Earth Luke was hearing nothing. "Luke to the Commander center someone anyone come in!" Luke snapped. "I hear you sweetie, whats up?" A voice said. "MOM?!" Luke questioned. "Hey, we may be at odds due to you not liking who I'm dating but your still my baby boy whats going on?" Francine asked. "Uh long story short giant flesh eating creature of Zeark wants to turn me into his next meal," Luke said. "I'm on my way, Morph up," Francine said as Luke threw his backpack to the side. "Alright ugly, ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted.

**ANKYLOSAURS!**

Luke was getting ready to take the six putties and this creature on before. "HEY PUTTIE PATROL!" A voice shouted as they turned around before Francine roundhouse kicked one of them. "MOM!" Luke shouted. "I got them Luke deal with- Okay um EW!" Francine said getting a good look at flesh. "Thanks Mom alright Ugly, lets Dance!" Luke shouted charging in.

**WE KEEP DREAMING OF WORLD, WERE ALL THATS GOOD AND SO WE WERE TOLD WE NEED A HERO!**

"OIYA!" Luke shouted dropping a kick on him before he was bounced back a bit as Flesh laughed. "HAHA! THAT TICKLED FLESH! MAKE YOU DE-MOPH THAN EAT YOU!" Flesh laughed. "Okay this is Bad," Luke grumbled as Francine jumped back backhanding one of the Putties. "LUKE!" Francine shouted but the Putties were holding her back. "GET OFF ME CLAY BRAINS!" Francine shouted before leg sweeping them onto the ground. "Luke try energy weapon- Oh my god am I that stupid why Didn't I see this before POWER PISTOL! FIRE!" Luke shouted launching multiple blasts towards the creature jumping him back. "OW! THE LIGHT IT BURNS FLESH!" He screamed. "Weak spot found alright let's go!" Luke grinned.

Back at the Command center Alpha was freaking. "AIYIYI! Zordon! Francine and Luke are in trouble!" Alpha called out. "I SEE THAT ALPHA, CALL MY APPRENTICE AT ONCE!" Zordon bellowed. "Right Zordon, AIYIYI!" Alpha chimed out. "APPRENTICE, CAN YOU READ ME?" Zordon bellowed as Zearn backhanded on puttie he was fighting with the others. "Yes, a little busy at the moment Sensei it was a setup!" Zearn grumbled. "I HATE TO DO THIS BUT, LUKE AND FRANCINE NEED YOUR HELP! ZEARK'S MONSTER FLESH HAS ATTACKED THEM OUTSIDE THE ELIS'S HOUSEHOLD!" Zordon bellowed. "Alright, RANGERS! Morph Up I gotta go!" Zearn shouted. "We got this Zearn alright everyone, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted.

**MASTODON!**

**PTERODACTYL!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

**TYRANNOSAURUS!**

The Wizard teleported away as Luke was slapped away before suddenly, Luke swore he felt a wide-eyed psychootic expression before hearing a snap of fingers as a ball of fire zoomed by him hitting flesh as he screamed in pain as a voice spoke behind Luke. "Burn baby., burn!" before laughing walking over and helped Luke up. "Sorry I'm late boy." Zeran said as Flesh was screaming. "MY BODY! MY FLESH IT BURNS!" Flesh screamed.

"Now boy!" Zeran shouted. "Right! Power Pistol FIRE!" Luke shouted blasting though the creature as he collapsed backwards exploding. Meanwhile up in space, Zeark looked down in anger. "RITA! Get your wand we got trouble!" Zeark growled as Rita came over, seeing the situation and nodded. "POWERS OF DARKNESS MAKE FLESH GROW!" Zeark shouted, launching lighting down to earth. "MAGIC WAND! MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!" Rita shouted, launching the wand down to where Bones was as both Monsters suddenly went Economy size as Luke backed up. "Jason, you seeing this man?" Luke asked into the communicator. "Yeah, You ready man?" Jason asked. "You know it." Luke stated and growled this was not what he needed right now as Francine zoomed on home once the monsters had gone economy size.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" The rangers called as one by one the dinzords began emerging from their hiding spots with their roar and bolted onto the field. "Blasted Dinozords, don't know when they aren't welcome..." Zeark grumbled from space. "Lets do this!" Jason shouted as everyone jumped into the air into the piolt of their zords. "Log on!" Jason called out. "Luke here, Ankylosaurs all set ready to go!" Luke called out. "Zack Here, Mastadon is a moovin and a groovin!" Zack called. "Billy here, Triceratops systems are a go," Billy called out. "Kimberly here, Pyteradctaly is flying high and ready to go!" Kimberly grinned. "Trini here, let's mince these clowns!" She stated. "Alright lets do this! Luke follow suit! Activating Megazord Battle Mode!" Jason called out. "Ankylosaurs convert to Warrior Mode!" Luke called out.

"WARRIOR MODE HAS BEEN INITIATED!" Luke's computor called out the Ankylosaurus roared racing forward. Slowly its legs moved out before transforming into feet as out of the armored shell on its back a head popped out of it with red-eyed visor as it fully stood up some sort of mace was in its hands. "Ankylosaurus Warrior mode activated!" The machine echoed. MEGAZORD SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED!" The computer on Jason's side stated as it slowly brought out its hands slowly beginning to stand up as the Pterodactyl flew around from the back towards the Zord as it flipped around before The Tyrannosaurs head was ducked underneath revealing a head as the Pterodactyl landed for the chest and the last part from the wings of the Pterodactyl clapped on to make the head. "MEGAZORD ACTIVATED!" it called out as the battle was on!

"Foolish Rangers!" Bones called out slicing down onto the Dino Megazord before slicing once again though the Ankylosaurs Warrior Mode before Flesh gave three right hooks to the Dino Megazord as the rangers inside the zords were shaken up again. "OW! Okay, that hurt!" Luke stated. "Luke, Switch sides Flesh seems to excel with brawling!" Zeran called out though the computors. "Got it Mr. Smith!" Luke shouted as the Dino Megazord and Ankylosaurs Warrior mode quickly swapped sides. Ankylosaurs and Flesh quickly matched hands for hands as flesh hissed. "WILL EAT YOU RANGER!" He hissed. "Phew, nelly buddy has anyone ever mentioned a breath mint to you or toothpaste for that mater?" Luke stated. "Luke we need to end this now!" Jason called out. "Right! POWER FLAIL!" Luke shouted. "POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted as both zords backed up and picked up their weapons as the eyes flashed.

"Alright Flesh back to the grave!" Luke shouted. "Hope this doesn't rattle you bones, you're though!" Jason snapped. Both Megazords slashed forward the flail knocking flesh into the air while the Sword sliced though bones head, both Megazords turned around as the monsters exploded. "WAY TO GO RANGERS!" Zearn shouted. Up in space, Zeark blasted some putties in anger. "YOU LOT HAD ONE JOB AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT!" Zeark snapped as Rita held her head. "Ugh, I've got such a headache..." She groaned. "WHAT'S A GUY GOTTA DO TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE AROUND HERE?!" Zeark snapped in anger.

The following day at the Juice bar Jason and the others were sitting around drinking their smoothies Luke having found nothing on Sabrina yet was joining them as Earnie came in. "Yeah I'm telling you I heard it on the radio, Six superheroes saved the park from these zombie looking freaks. And they call themselves The Power Rangers." Earnie explained to who was talking to as the others chuckled. "Never heard of these guys before have you?" Luke asked as everyone had a hard time not laughing. "Speaking of which," Billy said motioning them over. "Our teleporters are fully functional again thanks to Zordon, Alpha and Zeran." Billy explained. "so we call teleport at the speed of Zeran's magic now if hes not around?" Kimberly asked. "Affirmative." Billy stated. "This is so nineties!" Kimberly grinned.

The others walked over as Trini looked at the others. "By the way guys thanks all of you for helping with my fear of heights, Espically you Mr. Smith." Trini said as Zearn waved it off. "Oh bah it was nothing girl." He stated as Zack was slowly sneaking up on the others with a monster mask before. "RAWR!" Zack shouted, causing Trini to freak before climbing up in breakneck speed to the top as everyone let out a laugh before Zack removed the mask. "Girl it looks like you've definitely overcome your fear of heights." Zack said with a laugh as Trini sighed before she felt her hands slipping when she let go suddenly, Julia flipped over and caught her ala Bridal style. "Gotcha! Close one beautiful." Julia grinned as Trini's face turned a deep red. "You know I've heard of a Prince charming, never a princess," Kimberly added as the gang let out a laugh again. The war however, was far from over.


End file.
